


Matching ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18 )

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO world, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: Alpha Brett x Omega Eddy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha Brett x Omega Eddy

「Belle！妳看這條領帶跟我的外套配起來怎麼樣？」瀏海微長的黑髮青年站在連身鏡前，面帶興奮的回頭望向後方正在盤髮的少女。

「噢⋯Eddy，你真的不是要去試鏡？」青年高挑的身材被西褲襯得挺拔，Belle腦海裡突然浮現了當年被自己抱在手中奔跑的小糰子。⋯弟弟果然都是小時候最可愛。她在心中嘆了口氣。  


「知道了知道了！我演奏完會先離開，你有空再聯繫我吧。」接收著Eddy亮晶晶的視線，她明白對方身為今年剛考進樂團的小菜鳥，今晚總公司所的舉辦的政商盛會有多麼吸引他去探險。  


「⋯不要隨便跟著不認識的人走。」Belle自己都覺得這叮嚀十分多餘，但Eddy雖然身形修長，卻是一個性格單純的Omega，甫踏入龍蛇混雜的大型社交宴會中，還是讓Belle不可避免的多一分擔心。

「好啦好啦Belle回見⋯！」Eddy輕快的蹦出去與團員會合，他迫不及待的想看看楊氏旗下，那些他從小仰望的音樂家們的廬山真面目了。

「Eddy！這裡！」團員們聚在會場旁的一個角落，他們彼此輕聲的討論在場的著名演奏家，還有以往只會在財經新聞上看到的政商名流。

一時貪嘴讓Eddy的手沾上了一小塊鮮奶油，他在金碧輝煌的洗手間清理完時，身旁來了一位同樣黑髮的年輕人。對方整齊乾淨的指甲讓他忍不住多看了幾眼，他不禁在心裡默默猜測，對方究竟是哪個部門的音樂家。

「⋯呃⋯你的手⋯很好看。」在Eddy發呆的當口，洗完手的青年抬頭與Eddy對視，他發現對方的眼睛很大，可隨之而來的尷尬，使得Eddy慌亂的把內心的讚美塘塞給對方。

「⋯謝謝。」對方十分體貼，他低低的道謝聲安撫了Eddy的緊張。而他也紳士的站在原地，目送Eddy佯裝鎮定的落荒而逃。

「先生，這是調酒師們給賓客的驚喜，能夠麻煩您遞給那邊的先生嗎？」成排的香檳杯內盛著漂亮的金黃色酒汁，Eddy循著方向望去，他看到方才在洗手間內遇見的青年，正站在大廳中央與自己團長談話。

Eddy隨手抄起兩只透亮的酒杯，向青年處挪去。直到僵在團長殺人的目光中，他才曉得，自己剛剛唐突的人，是自家公司的少東Brett·楊。

「別在意。這場宴會值得你好好享受。」再次給Eddy解圍般，對方接過Eddy手上的酒杯一飲而盡。也給突兀來敬酒的Eddy完美的台階。

名家們輪番上台展現深厚的音樂技巧，Eddy與後台的Belle道別後又回到大廳，浸淫在演奏裡讓他忘記了時間。直到人潮逐漸變得稀少，他才想起自己的另一個目的，聽聞這間酒店的上層，在夜晚的時候可以從露台俯瞰整個城市的夜景。

Eddy溜進客用電梯，卻在頂層的走廊上，看到了不遠處的房門口靠著一個人。對方似乎是喝多了，那人的手捏著房卡，卻遲遲刷不進房門上的電子鎖。

「⋯楊先生⋯你還好嗎？」Eddy發現對方是不久前在樓下有過幾面之緣的Brett，對Brett的感謝之意讓Eddy湊上前去，查看是否能幫上忙。

「⋯是你⋯⋯」Brett的聲音變調得異常沙啞，他見到Eddy的瞬間眼眶瞪得特別大，簡直要把倒映在眼裡的那個人燃燒殆盡。

「是誰⋯給你這膽子⋯！」Brett拽了Eddy的領子，在他被拉近的時候手指掐上他的脖子，似乎用了非常大的力氣才擠出這句話。

「⋯啊？」對方突然發難，Eddy反應不及的在聽到背後“嗶”一聲時，被對方用力的推進漆黑的房間裡。

Brett扯了Eddy的頸子，狠狠的咬上對方脆弱的腺體，Alpha霸道的信息素猛地侵入體內，似乎是立即的，藏在深處的Omega本能被勾出來，讓Eddy的半邊身體幾乎發麻。

「你做什麼⋯哇！」被粗暴的一摔，Eddy整個人被彈力上佳的床舖給拋擲了好幾回，震得他一陣暈眩。

「⋯放開！你這混蛋！⋯你認錯人了⋯唔⋯！」單薄的襯衫根本承受不住蠻力拉扯，脫落的鈕扣滾落到地上發出噠噠的聲音，Eddy奮力的想推開壓在身上的Alpha，可他低估了被狂怒與慾望支配的Alpha的破壞力。

「啊！痛！⋯」他的掙扎引發了對方的不滿，那人扳過他的脖子，在血珠還沒凝固的齒痕附近大力的咬了下去，被大量注入的Alpha信息素直接奪走了Eddy的反抗能力，身下乍現陌生的濕溽感，他發軟的手臂和雙腿被不知輕重的Alpha掐出了瘀痕。

「哈⋯啊⋯不要⋯⋯」對方草率的用手掌找到Eddy身後的位置便強硬的闖入，而Omega的身體卻違背主人的意志，運用良好的擴張潛能，順暢的促成了這場交歡的進行。

「不⋯不行⋯求你⋯⋯」無法控制自己身體的感受讓Eddy前所未有的恐懼，全身每個細胞因Alpha信息素而產生的愉悅，像無數的耳光扇在Eddy臉上，他從來不曾像此刻一樣後悔自己身為一個Omega。

「嗚！⋯不⋯啊！」當對方撞進逐漸打開的生殖腔，敏感到接近疼痛的摩擦在Eddy腦中一炸，好像有什麼不可以的事情將要發生了。他下意識的用手撐起自己的身體想往後移，可是處在標記本能高峰的Alpha怎麼會允許眼前的Omega逃離，他用雙手鎖著Eddy的腰和髖骨把人粗魯的按回自己的性器上，怒張的結隨即在幽秘的生殖腔中鼓開，狹帶濃郁信息素的體液將窄小的空間塞滿，Alpha天生的征服慾和佔有慾在此時達到大大的滿足。

「⋯⋯！」從下腹處向四周擴散的異樣感超出了Eddy的表述能力，他不知道為什麼有種奇怪的滿足感滋長出來。他想活動因為推拒對方而緊繃的手腕，可伏貼在他身上的人察覺他的動作後，不客氣的拉起他的身子將他摜進床裡，繼而將兇器從Eddy身後直直頂入。

「⋯嗚⋯」慣性讓Eddy隨著大床晃動，他已經記不起對方在他體內發洩了幾次，過度的疲累使他幾欲暈厥，卻屢次被身上的Alpha給撞醒。

「⋯⋯」終於在某次感知到熱流注入體內後，Eddy如願以償的像跳電的電子設備般，迎來了他所奢望的，記憶的黑屏。

「咯吱⋯⋯」約莫又經過了數小時，腦袋終於恢復清明的Alpha，從光線昏暗的房間裡抬起頭，他的目光環顧一圈自己房內的擺設。隨著他起身，私密處和身上傳來的粘膩感讓他皺了皺眉。他掃了一眼下方被他侵犯得淒慘的Omega，青年的脖子上都是深淺不一的牙印，尤其腺體附近的肌膚沒一片完好，身上多處的指痕有些已經隱隱開始轉為瘀青。

「⋯⋯」冷淡的移開視線，Alpha面無表情的移到豪華浴室內的淋浴間，沖洗掉身上沾染到的濁液和汗液。他帶著沐浴完的濕氣坐到皮製沙發上，著手操作對保鑣和助理的聯繫。

「⋯嗯⋯處理得乾淨點⋯⋯」談話間Alpha瞧了眼床的方向，毫無起伏的向他人下達指令。

是那杯酒。Alpha不會忘記金黃色的酒液滑入喉頭後，從腹部燒起來的狂躁慾望。他不知道青年背後的人是哪一方，但今晚那樣公諸媒體的晚宴場合，他一旦被藥性引發的發情熱左右，而侵害了在場任何一位Omega名媛，楊氏少東膠著的繼承人之爭將陷入萬劫不復。

有些人真的需要收拾了。Alpha披上大衣，頭也不回的在保鑣的接應下，乘著黑色的長型禮車俐落的消失在夜色裡。

「⋯⋯今晚楊氏少東的房裡⋯有人？」伴隨著雜訊的語音和通話聲，距離首都幾千哩外的山莊內，一個微駝的影子在黑夜裡露出了弧度詭異的笑。


	2. Chapter 2

2

「隆⋯隆⋯」街邊的景色在震動中往後瞬移，Eddy站在以往去樂團練習時所搭的那班公車裡，店家的排列、路名切換的順序都和他所熟悉的一樣，而Eddy望著車窗邊的黑色橡皮膠條出神。

那個他完全不想回憶的夜晚，當他完全清醒過來的時候，他身處在一個明亮潔白的房間裡。觸覺使他明白自己正陷在棉被枕頭間，身上是舒爽乾燥的，可當他眨眨眼睛，試圖抬起手背遮住從窗戶漏進來的光線時，從骨架裡迸出來的酸疼，提醒了他那場惡夢。

直到費力的起身著裝，Eddy才發現自己竟然昏睡了兩天。他不知道為什麼對方要將自己從酒店房間大費周章的移到這幢郊區的別墅來，裡頭除了神情肅穆的保鑣，沒有一個人能和Eddy對話，身體上和心理的不適逼著Eddy逃離，而意外的是他並沒有受到任何阻攔，別墅的主人似乎對於他的去留並不在意。

折騰回住處，Eddy第一次這麼慶幸Belle去外地參加音樂會演出而留給他一個空蕩蕩的家，他現在的狀態真的太難受了。從他一醒來便隱隱翻騰的燥熱感不斷的干擾他，幾天後的下午，Eddy終於在身上的情慾痕跡消退後出現在診療室裡。

當醫生將體內激素的檢查報告塞給他，告訴他他已經被標記完成，還問了他的Alpha是不是在外頭等的時候，Eddy的腦袋有一瞬間的空白。他就這樣，被一個才見面不到半小時的人給強制標記了。他甚至都還沒記清楚對方的臉和名字。

「嗶嗶—」身體的記憶帶著分神的Eddy在正確的站點下車，他拖沓了很久才遲遲進入楊氏的大樓，他不能再缺席更多練習場合了。

「噢⋯Eddy，這次可別像宴會那天這麼冒失了，楊先生真的是個音樂奇才，要好好結識他！」團長帶著對晚輩的惜才之心，鼓勵的拍了拍在團練結束後，突然被總辦公室助理通知去與少東會面的Eddy的肩膀。

「⋯⋯」還沒整理好亂七八糟的心靈，Eddy被迫再次面對那個欺辱過他的Alpha，走在前方領路的秘書，黑色高跟鞋在硬質地板上扣出規律而快速的聲響，她一絲不苟的用均勻的力量敲那扇深褐色的門。

「⋯⋯。」猛然的會見讓Eddy周身充滿不自在，而對方翹著腿透露出的慵懶與閒適無端地使氣氛變得更加荒謬。

「和我結婚。」毫無誠意的、像是在命令下屬的字句從Brett的口中飄出，他甚至沒有要徵詢Eddy意見的樣子，藏在黑框眼鏡背後的雙眼掃了一眼Eddy後，用右手食指把桌上一張微厚的紙片往Eddy的方向戳去。

「⋯憑什麼⋯！」人生被莫名其妙攪亂的不甘與憤怒，瞬間湧了上來，Eddy擰起了眉頭，他實在維持不了對當家少東的畢恭畢敬了。

「⋯我記得你的姊姊⋯⋯也是簽約在我們這裡的鋼琴家⋯？」

「我知道有些上流社會的垃圾喜歡玩弄當紅的演奏家⋯如果是像她這樣傑出的新秀⋯⋯」低沈醇厚的嗓音卻說著最殘酷的字句，操弄這一切對楊氏的現任掌權人來說比呼吸還容易。

「你！！！」怒火從Eddy的胸膛灼燒到他的雙眸，他瞪大棕黑色的眼，如果可以，他真的很想把眼前這個人撕裂。

「⋯⋯」彷彿沒有看到Eddy強烈的情緒反應，對方換了個舒適的姿勢靠在真皮座椅上，撐著側臉連一個字都懶得吐露。

「你⋯別動她⋯⋯」拳頭在身側止不住的緊握到泛白，Eddy幾乎是用牙關在把字句用力的擠出來。

「呵！你也不虧嘛⋯」用鋼筆輕佻的點了點兩下桌上的紙張，Brett挑眉望向Eddy的神情裡飽含了輕蔑和無所謂。

燙金的硬紙上，「結婚證書」這道隆重的標題，映在Eddy的眼瞳裡只覺得特別刺眼和可笑，他清楚，一旦簽下了「陳韋丞」這三個字，他的一生將永遠脫不開，與原本生活相去甚遠的、頂層權力的爭奪漩渦。

可他別無選擇。他知道Belle不會同意這件事發生，但是Eddy更忍受不了，那個會在琴譜上寫滿作曲夢想的Belle；那個寧可雙手磨破到會留下疤痕、卻仍緊緊抱住自己逃跑的Belle，被這些骯髒的手段給玷汙。

「你還想怎樣！」一筆一劃的簽完自己的名字，在Eddy要往後退離對方辦公桌時，Brett用手指頭扣了扣桌面，示意Eddy看向他。

「你有一週的時間可以處理這件事，我的助理會給你詳細的地址和戶號，下周開始我要看到你和你的東西安頓在那裡。」Brett公事公辦的語氣，讓Eddy彷彿在聽主管說話，對方無理的要求輕飄飄地被丟到Eddy身上，該如何隱瞞Belle實情的苦惱已經使他忘記組織對Brett的惡語相向了。

「Brett。我不想聽到其他什麼額外的稱呼。」Eddy真是從來沒有面對過姿態擺得這麼高的加害人，從對方的眼神裡似乎認為這是筆對自己益處良多的交易，但他無暇思考能惹怒對方的言論，草草應了聲答覆，就快步脫離那個令人窒息的特大辦公室。越加棘手的情況和將要出現的生活劇變，似乎已經超越他能夠掌握和承受的範圍了。


	3. Chapter 3

3

「嘀、嘀、嘀⋯叮。」回烤完成的裸麥麵包，半熟的太陽蛋，和鮮綠色的酪梨薄片呈現出可口的配色，桌邊的優格上疊了厚厚一層的藍莓果醬。Brett嗜甜，這在Alpha中其實並不常見，他們一般都認為那種膩人的東西是其他兩個性別的專屬。

按了按酸澀的雙眼，長時間與外商企業的視訊討論讓Brett的工作時程十分不規律，他將碗盤放回洗碗機，從壺裡倒來些熱咖啡，如往常一樣加了特別多牛奶。

薄地毯和室內拖鞋讓腳步聲微乎其微，手肘夾著筆電和紙本文件，Brett在通往臥室的途中經過了琴房。

Omega今早練習的是柴可夫斯基的小提琴協奏曲。已經劃進Brett靈魂的旋律促使他駐足於房門前，對方優秀的音感和多年的訓練，將樂章的輕快和優雅詮釋得濃淡合宜，其中參雜了未經世故的青澀，而少了一點油滑的老練。

音樂可以窺見一位演奏家的本質。連基本的弓法和指法，最適合每個人的姿勢和角度完全不同，遑論是同一首組曲所能創造出的無數風格了。

Brett盯著門縫透出的長條光線，它們投射的陰影，不時會因為裡邊的人的動作而有所變化。階段性的調查告訴他，Eddy的身上並沒有那些不安份的對手的影子。這個青年用獎學金，以優異的成績從音樂學院畢業，而後進入了自己旗下的樂團工作。

但是太奇怪了。

深諳世道的險惡以及多次脫險的經歷，Brett本身對於下作的藥物，抗性其實不差，而他也鮮少被體內的Alpha激素平衡所困擾。

那晚在酒店，洗手間初見Eddy時，對方毫無保留的欣賞完全寫在臉上，他不認識自己。以往不論場合，少東的名頭都是各階層爭相討好的對象，Brett真的太久沒有和單純的、不帶有目的的人接觸了。然而，在會場時他有多麼被對方乾淨的特質所吸引，在驚覺被下套時就有多麼慍怒。

當時強忍著Alpha的破壞本能，在自己房門口看到對方湊上來時，Brett的怒意簡直竄升到極限，他用最殘忍的方式傷害了這個Omega。

又是想不擇手段爬床的傢伙。Brett在那刻如是想。可後來的發展卻又令Brett越加困惑。他秘密的將Eddy暫時移到自己的別墅，以避開媒體公眾麻煩的耳目，對方收整完自己後卻逃也似的離開了。預想中的關係糾纏或是利益爭取完全沒有發生。

調查的結果和對方的態度，Brett理應好好的思考，該如何補償被自己意外侵害和標記的Eddy。但不知道是出於Alpha對自己所有物的佔有慾，還是別的什麼，他突然又不想維持以往的處事態度，輕易的放對方離開了。於是他過份的利用對方的軟肋，要脅Eddy透過法律承認的關係鏈，和自己捆在一起。

Omega開始彈起了鋼琴。Brett發現對方拉琴開始感到疲倦時，會彈幾章難度適中的古典作品來放鬆精神。他閉上眼，想像自己平常在同一架鋼琴前坐下，掀開琴蓋的畫面。生活中漸漸出現他人的生活痕跡，讓日常獨來獨往的Brett非常不習慣。像是壁櫥裡多出的馬克杯、對方忘了收的碗、突然不夠用的衣架、冰箱裡消長中的青菜和肉，以及有時會被佔用的琴房，Brett似乎不能再只考慮自己的需求了，Eddy這個活生生的人，就這樣被他硬是拽進了自己的日子裡。


	4. Chapter 4

4

「嘿！楊家的小朋友，別忘了你的包裹！」戒備森嚴的富人區，負責警衛的是位外表嚴肅實則活潑的中年大叔。從Eddy被助理帶進來辦理住戶身份驗證的相關手續起，便被起了個俏皮的小綽號，對方口頭上的捉弄每每弄得Eddy哭笑不得。

「呼⋯」將沈甸甸的紙箱吃力的搬上自己的書桌，Eddy興奮的打開緊封的牛皮紙包裝。是一疊略略泛黃的樂譜本。Eddy軟磨硬泡了好久，才從以前音樂學院的好友那兒，要回自己借出去的樂譜集。

「哈哈哈⋯我以前的字好亂⋯」Eddy邊翻看自己的筆記，邊回憶當時的各種狀況，那段為了爭取獎學金而奮鬥的日子，似乎還離自己很近。

Eddy望著已經被自己放入桃木書櫃的樂譜封皮，紙張的顏色，被深色的木質紋理襯得越發有藝術感。上次一本一本將自己的冊子擺進來，是三個月前的事情了。

從甫遷進來的驚乍，到現在的泰然處之，也許那位自己法律上的「先生」，也佔有一部分的原因。

起初Brett並不常出現在這個家裡，直到Eddy逐漸冷靜下來的某個早晨，當他睡眼惺忪的走進客廳，要拿昨晚被自己隨意四處亂丟的衣物時，一抬頭忽然和打扮嚴謹的Brett眼神撞個正著。

「呃⋯早安⋯⋯」意料之外的碰面，和被屋主發現自己沒個正形的生活習慣，讓Eddy清醒的十分窘迫，他再次下意識的胡亂丟出字句來排解難為情。

「早。」而Brett依舊順勢的接過話梗。他啜著顏色偏乳白的咖啡，低頭將成疊的雜誌墊在筆電下方，眼眶下的淡青色被他的膚色映得更明顯。

「⋯⋯」上次相見時的不愉快，讓Eddy不知該用什麼態度和對方相處，畢竟在這件事情發生前，他們之間都還是徹徹底底的兩條平行線，不會、也不該有任何交集。

至於對方為何逼自己，除了避免因自己的存在，而產生的不合法性影響對方的聲譽外，Eddy想不出其他更好的理由了，總歸不可能是什麼詭異的一見鍾情。他還記得對方輕慢的態度和刻薄的言語，即使現在Brett掛著慣常的面無表情，他也不敢把握對方是不是會吐出個「滾」字。

「玄關的側邊打開是衣帽間，多的客房，那些櫃子你也可以自由使用。」Brett坐在被重新整理好的沙發內，輕輕推了一下黑框眼鏡，他終於正眼看了看Eddy。

「哦⋯好的⋯呃⋯謝謝⋯」餘光掃視被屋主還原好的混亂起居，Eddy確信自己肯定狼狽極了，之前醞釀已久的怒氣值突然之間被理虧所淹沒，原本盤算好的針鋒相對氣勢，直接洩漏得無影無蹤。

飛也似的躲回房裡，Eddy不禁埋汰起自己的不爭氣，無端讓自己矮了一截的行為實在是蠢到家了。

而從那日起，Brett真的開始了在這個屋子裡的生活。Eddy敏銳的察覺到，對方並沒有如外在表現得那麼輕鬆。原以為無預警被改寫的身份關係，會讓兩人的相處變得僵持，但Brett打從入住以來，就不曾針對伴侶這個議題有任何的的討論，平時除了偶爾坐在身側的談話，對方並不會對Eddy有什麼踰矩的行為，反倒是當Eddy不小心用對待熟人的態度般，把手搭上對方的頸脖時，Brett還會挺不自然的抿唇。

Eddy還發現，Brett有程度不低的潔癖。像Brett這樣條件的Alpha，縱橫歡場風流度日並不是什麼困難的事情，但Eddy從對方緊湊的排程中，鮮少看到類似的主題，即使有必須出席的宴會或聚餐，Eddy也從未於Brett身上聞到過其他人的氣味。Eddy無法想像，這得和人保持多稀少的接觸，才能像Brett一樣這麽「乾淨」？

最讓Eddy驚豔的，大概是Brett的音樂造詣了。牆上的證書和零星的照片，讓Eddy間接參與進了Brett沈醉於音樂裡的那些青蔥歲月。尤其在偷看了幾次對方拉琴，而Brett也沒有拒絕後，Eddy便大膽的於琴房的沙發椅坐下，觀察對方拉琴的樣子。Eddy總想，眼前這人的雙手，合該就是屬於欣長的弓、和跳躍的弦。對方呈現的音色太精煉迷人，Eddy克制不住的對Brett產生某種崇拜，對於音樂迷Eddy來說，這樣的享受簡直是讓人上癮的劇毒。


	5. Chapter 5

5

「孟德爾頌⋯應該是這本⋯⋯嗯？」一早享用完早點，端著咖啡的Brett收到Eddy的訊息，他委託自己出門時順道捎上他忘在房內的樂譜。

在Eddy房內查找對應的樂譜內容時，Brett瞄見另一疊顏色較陳舊的譜本。對Eddy過去的好奇，Brett隨意翻開其中一本內頁，上頭稚嫩的筆跡記錄了Eddy成長的點滴。

「⋯⋯？」Brett循著目錄翻進柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲的內頁，褪色的鉛筆字跡中，有一小角嶄新的紅色小字，展現著書寫的人，想傳達給Eddy的藏了許多年的愛戀之情。

「⋯⋯」Brett的眼光反覆在這些刺目的字句間來回飄移，竄升的心跳讓許多零碎的記憶片段蹦出來，他記得Eddy望著自己拉這首曲的陶醉表情，還有對方每每在最後幾段旋律時，那捨不得樂章結束的樣子。Eddy會不會⋯⋯其實透過自己的演奏，在注視著另一個人？

想到Eddy可能對著其他Alpha開心大笑，與其他Alpha交頸而眠，甚至是組成家庭，Brett頓時覺得好像有隻手將自己的心臟緊緊捏住，窒塞感襲上喉頭。他不准許這種事情發生！Eddy是屬於自己的！

少見的，Brett連桌上擱置的碗盤和咖啡杯都沒收，徑直抓了玄關的鑰匙就出發前往公司。

「Brett，你幫我帶了譜來嗎？」Eddy從辦公室的門外探出頭，他黑亮亮的眼睛盯著Brett的臉和包包看，眉眼間散發著笑意。

「⋯⋯」被Eddy這樣注視，Brett卻無法像往常那樣被感染到開心。

「喂！Brett你幹嘛！」Eddy瞪大了眼睛，Brett不發一語的將帶來的樂譜給撕壞，已經發薄的紙張禁不起這樣的對待而四散在光滑的桌面上。

「那是我最喜歡的曲子！！」Eddy被Brett的舉動一驚，急忙衝上前去想從Brett手中救回自己珍藏多年的樂譜。

「喜歡？」這兩個字彷彿一道魔咒，點開了Brett腦海某處的開關，他扣住Eddy伸過來的手腕，巧勁一推，讓Eddy整個人往後仰得跌到辦公桌上。

「Brett你瘋了！？」對方靠過來時暴漲的Alpha信息素讓Eddy感到危險，可他來不及挪開，落在對方那兒的左手，便被自己今早幫Brett配的那條方格領帶，給牢牢的和被彎曲的左腿膝蓋綁在一起。左邊的行動受限，Eddy呈現雙腿大開的姿勢躺在Brett身前，掙動令Eddy滿臉通紅。

「說了放開！Brett！」Eddy扭著身子，讓拉扯他衣物的Brett不易動作，而對方的沈默，使他更適應不了對方一連串脱序的行為。

「你為什麼⋯都要用強⋯⋯呃！」口頭上的抗議顯然毫無力道可言，Omega因為被刺激敏感帶而自主分泌的滑液，完整的接納了Brett修長的手指，Eddy的話因為對方故意往內壁揉弄而被反射的收縮打斷，Brett感受到Eddy的身體，因自己侵入的節奏和位置，會有無法壓抑的緊繃和放鬆。相較於白天，發現Eddy樂譜中的情話時的不確定感，這種將對方的一切都掌弄在手裡的狀態，讓Brett莫名的心安和愉悅。

「⋯嗯呃⋯⋯不要！⋯」腰部以下越發的酸軟，Eddy開始厭惡輕易被帶動情潮的身體，也恨透了掌控不住心意的自己。

「記住你的身分。」我的Omega。

Brett壓下身子，在Eddy耳畔留下這句話的同時將性器塞了進來，信息素經由黏膜和體液直接交換的快感衝進兩人的感官，Omega渴望愛撫和交配的本能破閘而出，Eddy原本出力抵抗的身體完全癱軟了下來，非他所願的任人擺佈。

「⋯⋯」對方的頂部不斷擦過生殖腔，Eddy的眼中被激出一波波水霧。他想起第一次，也就是被Brett強制標記的時候，Eddy只有被陌生人非禮的驚怒；可這次，為什麼除了生氣，左胸口的位置⋯會那麼疼？

「嗚⋯」Eddy赤裸著下身被Brett禁錮在木質辦公桌上抽插，背後冰涼的桌面和上方溫熱的身軀，交雜著激烈的碰撞。兩人交合的黏膩和肉體摩擦的聲音瀰漫在整個空間裡，Eddy不敢發出過大的呻吟聲，他不能確定這些音律會不會穿過門牆，進到外頭坐滿總辦公室職員的工作區裡。

「⋯走⋯開⋯」Brett噴在Eddy臉上的氣息十分炙熱，Eddy移開了臉和目光，閉上眼不想面對在自己身上馳騁的Alpha。

「你是我的。」全部、全部都是。

「⋯嗯！⋯⋯」Brett握住Eddy的下巴，強迫他與自己對視，他要這個人的眼睛裡只能裝著自己。

高潮渙散了Eddy的雙眸，他還自由的右手抓緊了Brett的襯衫，顫抖得浮出了青色的血管。即使已經標記完成，平時過少的信息素交換導致Eddy體內的Omega需求長期處於飢餓，Brett送進Eddy裡面的高濃度信息素，大大滿足了Eddy的生理平衡，過強的舒服感掃蕩過全身每一寸，Eddy幾乎無法換氣。

「放開⋯」Eddy放棄般的任由自己的右腿繼續垂掛在Brett臂彎裡，要不是左手被越拉越緊的領帶纏得發痛，他根本不想費力的和遲遲不拔出去的Alpha說話。

「哼嗯！⋯」Brett將嘴唇往Eddy汗涔涔的頸子湊，向下靠的動作將性器往更深的地方推進，Brett又咬上了Eddy後頸的那塊皮，Eddy反射性的絞緊內穴讓兩人都一麻。來自自己Alpha的信息素非常有效的撫慰了Eddy的身子，可是苦澀卻以和舒爽成正比的速度纏進Eddy的心底。

太乏了。Eddy不想聚焦的雙眼飄向半掩的落地窗，窗外無涯的天空似水般的透明。他曾經想著，會不會有某一天，會有一個人，能夠和他一起抬頭欣賞一輩子的雲卷雲舒。而那個人能不能是Brett？顯然亂了心的自己可笑至極，他們之間不清不楚的牽絆除了洩慾和佔有外，只有那張簽有兩人名字的結婚證書。

「⋯⋯」被自己半抱到辦公室內側、休息用的小床鋪上的Eddy疲累的沉沉睡去，Brett坐在床沿，他用軟質的布巾將對方身上的污漬輕輕的擦拭乾淨，提起Eddy被捆出破皮的左手腕時，Brett的心理產生了一瞬的凝滯。

Eddy最後軟下來的目光閃現在Brett眼前，從他霧濛的眼內，Brett讀到的東西不是單純的抗拒，他似乎看到了絕望。

這不是他想要的眼神。那個溫暖的人，應該被相對應的柔光包覆，而不是仇恨和失落。

太不尋常了。雜糅各層面的矛盾感淹上Brett胸膛，他想，他必須在自己製造出更多無法解釋的錯誤前，好好的、徹底的將自己的思緒給梳理得清清楚楚。

將薄毯搭上Eddy的肩膀，Brett看了眼對方並不安穩的睡顏，轉身踏進了外頭的喧鬧夜幕裡。


	6. Chapter 6

6

「⋯Brett先生，您剛剛是說您的‘愛人’嗎！？」直播的新聞台記者，明顯地沒有預期會從Brett口中聽到這兩個字，她彷彿再次確認般地望著Brett。

「呵⋯是的⋯恕我無法和你們分享他更多了，失陪。」Brett整齊的牙齒，在回答‘是’的同時因上揚的唇線露了出來，他徒留尚在消化這勁爆消息的媒體們在身後，快步走進國際商會所在的飯店裡。

「⋯靠⋯這傢伙在搞什麼！？」消失一整週全無消息的人，在Eddy無聊的打開電視新聞台時突然佔據整個畫面，原本快被他無視的對Brett的怒意，在他看見下一則緊接著播放的八卦新聞時整個炸了。

居然是某次團練結束時，Brett在車裡等自己一起回家的畫面！他記得當時Brett從搖下的車窗裡，端起自己最喜歡的那家奶茶，幫自己插了吸管後遞過來，順手接過自己背在身側的琴盒，而自己滿足的吸了一大口後，邊和Brett說話邊坐進車裡。那種情境怎麼看怎麼曖昧，說Eddy只是順路搭Brett的便車連他自己都不信。

原來那時的自己，是這麼高興的樣子嗎？Eddy被影片的細緻度一驚，其中，兩人的神情曝光得太清楚，要不是Brett的應允，這類觸及隱私的資料應該不可能被暴露在大眾的眼前。

「嘀嘀嘀—！」Eddy還沒從錯愕中回神，Belle的來電鈴聲嚇得他差點摔了手機。在他正要接起Belle的語音時，螢幕上突然收到來自Brett的訊息：「小心說話。」

「⋯⋯」一時間Eddy只想好好揍對方一頓。在他好不容易沒出破綻的、說服Belle讓他出來和‘朋友’同住，而沒讓Belle起疑後，Brett無預警的弄出這筆驚天動地的大新聞，還要他保守兩人結婚背後的秘密，這下Eddy真的頭疼得不知道該如何向Belle解釋了。

希望不要被Belle數落得太慘⋯⋯。Eddy顫顫的按下接聽鍵，他忍不住對螢幕上那個還在國外逍遙的Brett，比了個大大的中指。

幾天後的早晨，剛伸完懶腰的Eddy，緩慢的從床鋪上坐起，他習慣性的要拿床頭櫃上的手機，卻碰到不同於系統傢俱櫃的觸感，他困惑的轉過身一看，一小疊紙質的東西靜靜的躺在他的手邊。

拿起來的重量不像目測的那麼輕巧，書皮上的燙金花體字，被磨損得差不多只剩下燙印後凹陷的痕跡。小心的翻開看起來不牢固的封面，是柴可夫斯基的小提琴協奏曲。纖維粗糙的紙張、比Eddy原先的盜版複印樂譜還要黃舊的書頁、墨色尚不飽滿的印刷術、用鵝毛筆勾勒在空白處的古體字，饒是Eddy這麼年輕的音樂家也非常清楚，若不是親自去藏身於古都的百年老書店細細找尋，市面上根本不可能輕易購得這些歷經戰亂、而被輾轉保留下來的珍貴樂譜。

「⋯混蛋⋯」對方無聲無息的將東西擱在自己床邊卻又悄聲離開，Eddy無來由的覺著手上的本子燙手了起來。不容他否認的，Brett迂迴的示弱和討好，以及對於他喜好的精準預測，讓失控的淺淡甜意從Eddy心窩偷偷滋長。

「God⋯放過我啊⋯⋯」Eddy將樂譜收進懷裡抱緊，他揉著自己的臉揪緊眉毛。他究竟⋯該拿Brett和撲火的自己怎麼辦？

「陳先生，楊少爺在包廂那兒等您多時了。大衣由我來處理就行，祝您有個美好的夜晚。」飯店接待員禮貌的遞上擦手巾，Eddy整了整自己的領結，硬著頭皮走進敞開著通道的包廂。

「Eddy。」順理成章的被安排到Brett身邊的位置，對方看似不經意的向在場的其他賓客介紹自己。

「⋯⋯」不得不說，Brett真的很會使些小手段。避不見面整整兩週後，傳訊息給自己塞了這場私人宴會的邀請函，還用紅筆將出席名單上，自己的名字圈出來，讓自己不得不來赴約。且名流們隱晦探詢的目光下，自己就算仍有所不滿，也不好當眾對Brett發作，只能順著Brett的意思，和他自然而親密的相處。

「⋯樂譜⋯謝謝⋯」在經歷Brett微笑著與他碰香檳杯、自主幫他挖蝸牛、為他用刀叉剃好肋排的嫩肉、只差沒幫他盤裡的柳橙剝皮等等一連串，讓他起雞皮疙瘩的行為後，Eddy終於維持不住冷臉，受不了的和Brett開啟了話題。

「我想，比起放在博物館的那些，你應該會更喜歡這種。」Brett滿意的放下甜點叉。他用餐巾擦拭嘴邊的甜味，端起香濃的熱奶茶。

「嗯⋯」該死。對方真的非常能探知Eddy的品味和弱點。Eddy覺得克制不住欣喜之意的自己，真真是無可救藥了。

「等等去帶杯奶茶回家？」星級酒店的奶茶，似乎沒有成功籠絡楊少爺的味蕾，他歪頭詢問Eddy的意見，理所當然的把兩人飯局結束後的行程，給兜在一塊兒。

「哦⋯那我不要珍珠⋯⋯」隨便吧。Eddy自暴自棄地順應心志，被Brett用他們家小區的對街，所賣的一杯熱奶茶給牽了回家。


	7. Chapter 7

7

「所以，你們現在在交往？」Belle瞄了眼咖啡廳樓下，剛駛進路邊停車格的黑色奧迪，重新看向坐在對面的弟弟。

「呃⋯算是吧⋯⋯」總不能誠實的回答，字都簽了證都領了連標記都標完了⋯Eddy崩潰的想。

「我也不好干涉你什麼，不過那種大少爺看起來就不靠譜，你可別一下子被騙走啊。」Belle將最後一口巧克力蛋糕放進嘴裡，挑眉望著侷促的Eddy。

「哦⋯⋯呃⋯他到了⋯」手機裡Brett的訊息讓Eddy如釋重負，這頓被Belle嚴刑逼供的下午茶吃得他戰戰兢兢，先不提那位從上個月開始，堅持每天接送自己的楊先生到底在玩什麼把戲，總之Eddy只想趕快從Belle眼下逃離。

「⋯⋯」Belle目送離開前特地去櫃檯外帶一份甜點的Eddy，她的目光複雜了起來。⋯但願一切安好，她想。

「⋯你要的草莓蛋糕。」對方露齒笑的接過紙袋，Eddy無法想像，要是沒有甜食，Brett要怎麼活下去。

「親愛的，等我十分鐘。」Brett俐落的拆開包裝盒，在駕駛座上開始消滅剛到手的點心。

「⋯⋯」Eddy十分地無奈。這個人從上月開始，不知哪根筋出問題，一反過去的清冷，每天的行程都要跟Eddy湊在一起，明明Brett的工作量不允許他如此任性的揮霍時間，但他寧可回家後熬夜完成任務，也要接送Eddy去樂團上班，出席飯局更不用說了。而最困擾Eddy的，大概是口頭上的便宜⋯。

「親愛的，你的安全帶。」又來了。這些肉麻的稱謂，被Brett用偏低的聲音喊出來，音感敏銳的Eddy根本招架不住，每次都害他耳朵一熱。

「喂⋯⋯」太近了！Brett在Eddy動作前，傾過身子將副駕上的安全帶拉過去，扣進固定釦環裡，而過程中Brett的側臉，距離Eddy幾乎不到5公分。對方殘留在空氣裡的淡淡信息素，擾得Eddy心跳加速。

周身充斥著Brett令人猜不透的心思，Eddy有點慌。

「嗶—」一進門，黑漆漆的屋子讓Eddy異常不習慣。幾個月來，每晚回家時，當Eddy刷開門禁，背著Eddy的琴的Brett就會先行一步，將玄關和室內的藝術燈打開，待Eddy擺好鞋子走進來時，迎接他的總是散發著溫暖黃光的客廳。

「他是不是連吃飯都沒有啊⋯」年度的股東會議和季報連環轟炸，Brett傳給Eddy的騷擾訊息停留在早上八點半，差不多剛好是電梯到達總辦公室樓層的時刻。婉拒了對方安排的司機，Eddy在下班的尖峰時段久違的擠了一趟公車。

發覺自己下意識的想到Brett，Eddy臉一燙。遲疑了會兒，Eddy關掉與Brett的訊息框，他實在太想用口頭和Brett分享他的好消息了。還是再等等吧⋯Eddy思量著走進浴室。

約莫到了午夜，Brett的黑色奧迪終於回到了原位。開始起風了，涼涼的濕氣拂過Brett的臉頰，他覺得是時候給Eddy選條圍巾了，最好天天把人給圈住。

用蒸騰的浴池暖化體溫後，Brett頂著剛吹乾的頭髮走上樓，他將廊上的燈光調暗，免得自己開門的亮度驚擾到裡面的Eddy。躡手躡腳的躺到Eddy身旁，Brett如近日來一樣，溫和的釋放信息素，他察覺到Eddy因為即將到來的冬季巡迴演奏會選角非常焦慮，連Brett都能從對方的神態感受到藏不住的心理壓力。他明白自我要求頗高的Eddy不會希望自己插手他的事業，他能做的，僅僅是在深夜趁對方入睡時，用自己的信息素讓對方達到生理上的放鬆，進而好好休息。

對方的呼吸聲和被子裡傳來的溫度，在闃夜裡無端的使Brett感到安心，這不單是因為彼此標記的關係，Brett太了解自己了。正如他多年來無波的人生裡，意外的嚐到了心動，他心悅於懷裡熟睡的這個人。他忘不了回國後的那個晚上，當他忐忑的駛進小區，看到他們的屋子還點著燈時的慶幸和狂喜。在他終於理清自己反常的原因時，Eddy還在他伸手就能碰觸到的地方。當晚，他靜靜的待在駕駛座裡，直到Eddy關上房內的燈，才驅車離開。他需要小心翼翼的把握機會，好好去珍惜對方。

「晚安，Eddy。」寧靜使高壓下忙碌整天的Brett睡意激增，他趕緊將自己挪出舒適的床被，免得因粗心的睡過去而在早晨嚇到Eddy。

「⋯⋯」細微的關門聲後，Eddy維持著原本的睡姿，五味雜陳的睜開了眼睛。

Brett想必是因為連日的奔忙，而忘了演出名單公佈的日子。收到錄取通知後，除了興奮和感激，Eddy累積了整個月的疲勞，在放心的瞬間滿了上來，他在樂團的休息室補了一整個下午的覺，因而在Brett溜進來後，他其實還精神抖擻的毫無睡意。

Eddy不是沒看見Brett態度的轉變。被細緻的牽掛和照顧著，Eddy一直在放任自己沈溺於這些喜悅。但他害怕自己交付了心之後，遭到像上次一樣的對待。Brett不分青紅皂白的，將自己壓在眾人上班的場所凌辱，而他說的那些強調兩人標記關係的話，讓Eddy擔心是不是在對方眼裡，自己只是附屬品。

Eddy覺得自己似乎還沒準備好。他並沒有強大到，萬一Brett的心意只是另有所圖，他能夠不心碎而瀟灑離開。

「⋯嗯⋯」Eddy在心裡嘆了口氣。今晚註定是個不眠夜了⋯。

短暫的假期過後，冬季演出的準備季便如期展開，Eddy也變成了時常在雙方訊息欄裡面失聯的那一方。

「Brett！這裡～」Eddy披上Brett的圍巾，提著琴盒從彩排的教室門口尋找Brett的蹤跡，他的眼神在看見那輛熟悉的黑色奧迪時一亮。

「啊～熱奶茶～」Eddy拉了拉圍巾，他總是偷偷的享受著被Brett殘留的信息素給包圍的安全感。

「Eddy。」Brett靠在沙發上盯著眼前的人，對方似乎因彩排而稍微被上了點兒舞台妝，被點綴得粉嫩的唇，從剛才碰面起就一直吸引著Brett。

「啊？」Eddy放下空紙杯，他用舌頭舔了一圈嘴上的奶茶，轉頭看向Brett。

「呃⋯！？」Brett從側邊靠近Eddy，他移得很慢，但這點反應時間卻不夠Eddy使用，他腦子當機的，在Brett快要碰到自己的唇時反射性的往後退開，他⋯還需要再一點時間。

「嗚—！」對方拒絕的反應讓Brett骨子裡的強勢被拉出來，他壓著Eddy的肩膀，將對方卡在他和沙發間親吻。

「你！！」Brett換氣的間隙，Eddy大力的將他推開，經口腔黏膜交換信息素的滿足感也抵消不了，他被對方強吻時，那種和前幾次記憶裡重合的、被支配的恐懼。

「你到底演夠了沒有！楊少爺？這場遊戲到底什麼時候才可以停止！我累透了！你可以不要一直裝得深情款款的樣子嗎！？」Eddy幾乎是用全身的力氣在嘶吼，這些日子以來Eddy心理的拉鋸早已瀕臨極限了，他擺脫不掉患得患失的侵擾，Brett這個霸道的舉動，讓Eddy浮動的情緒直接爆炸。

「⋯我⋯⋯ 」對方的反彈讓Brett卡詞，不可一世的楊少東⋯居然在臉紅嗎！？

「⋯⋯我⋯沒有演。」沒有比這更蒼白的解釋了。可此刻，由於太過在意對方，向來擅長於商戰的Brett一句藉口都編不出來。

「真的是瘋子 ！」Eddy簡直聽不下去，他受夠這一切了，他突然理解不了，自己前陣子糾結至此，究竟意義何在？

「碰！」Eddy甩門的聲音讓茶几一震，愣坐在沙發上的Brett，被巨大的挫敗感給吞噬，他是不是⋯就要失去Eddy了⋯？


	8. Chapter 8

8

「嘿你沒有預約⋯！」  
「⋯這裡是管制區⋯⋯」

「哐哐哐—！」門外一陣喧嘩和噪音後，Brett辦公室的原木門板被大力的敲擊，他戴上眼鏡，從座位上離開，他想不出是誰會這麼無禮的在他的面前大吵大鬧。

「Eddy！」是Belle。沒有往日的成熟淡定，她來不及上妝的臉上寫滿焦急，她迅速的環視Brett的私人空間，想要找到弟弟的身影。而乍然聽到Eddy的名字，讓Brett心裡一抽。

「Eddy他⋯在哪裡！？」Belle的不安已經化為實質從嗓子裡滿出來，Brett不懂，為什麼她的反應會這麼激烈。

「我⋯不知道？」爭吵那日，Eddy丟出的那些話，讓Brett又驚訝又難受，他意識到，他和Eddy之間，似乎還橫亙著許多，他沒有考慮周全的問題。他覺著兩人或許需要機會讓彼此沈澱，在Eddy蓄意的甩開保鑣後，Brett並沒有特別再讓人去追隨他。

「去找他⋯快去找他！！求你！！」Belle在Brett的面前失控的搖晃他的臂膀，她塗著指甲油的手掐在Brett的西裝外套上。

Belle莫名其妙的叨擾，讓Brett也開始煩躁起來。他還沒有從情場失意的挫折裡站出來，Belle這個和Eddy關係密切的人出現在他面前，彷彿不斷提醒著他，兩人之間一團混亂的情債。

「你知不知道，四歲以前他的名字叫什麼！？」見Brett還沒有理解到事態的嚴重性，為了Eddy的安危，Belle只能選擇相信這個人。

「妳到底在說什麼東西？」他從來沒發現女性可以這麼無理取鬧。

「愛德溫·陳。⋯愛德溫·陳！就是“那個陳”！」Brett能聯想到的，也只有僅存的幾個還存在君主制的國家之一。那個被上天偏愛的小小島國上，富有的程度非現今的跨國企業能匹敵，而卻因為一場政變，讓慘烈的內戰持續了將近二十年。皇室的相關成員都是陳姓，只因開國的君王覺得「陳」的發音好聽。但是這些人，早已隨著時光的流淌，在世人的記憶裡面消聲匿跡。

「當年追殺我們的叛官⋯來到這個國家裡了！」在外賓的訪談影片看到那張臉時，童年的記憶和衝擊，讓她止不住的作嘔。當她發現聯絡不到Eddy，對方的手機顯示不在訊息範圍時，漫天的擔憂令她崩潰，她無法確認，告訴Brett這個天大的秘密是不是可行，但她只能祈求，Eddy能夠在遇害前被Brett找到。

「⋯我去找他。」Brett拿起大衣和鑰匙，快速的步出辦公室，用手機聯絡著相關事宜，沒有時間讓他消化這些荒唐的消息了。

對方帶上門的陣風，撥起了Belle的髮梢，止不住的波光從她眼角閃出，她低頭看著自己的雙手，指甲的形狀被顏色鮮豔的塗料修飾得漂亮圓滑，只有她自己知道，卸掉這些遮蓋的元素後，自己的指甲和指尖受損得非常嚴重。不是因為從小彈鋼琴造成的。是年幼的她，為了抱Eddy從流滿鮮血的皇宮逃亡，拼了命的用稚嫩的手指，刨挖石牆邊尚未溶解的凍土，而留下的傷痕。

「Eddy⋯拜託你⋯不要有事⋯⋯」Belle將臉埋進手臂裡，她把自己縮進沙發，憂心和無助讓她維持不住形象的抽泣。

「失禮了⋯希望您別介意。別來無恙嘛⋯⋯消失了二十五年的愛德溫殿下。」

對面被‘請’著坐在倉庫地板的青年，嘴角因為和綁架犯的搏鬥而瘀青一塊，但這不影響在國王面前服務了將近三十年的叛官，從對方的面貌辨認出他的身分。

「果然和新聞影片上的一樣，和你的親王父親年輕時如出一徹啊。」太像了。烏黑的眉眼和瘦長的身形，連怒火中燒瞪人的表情都如此礙眼。

「你也老了。」Eddy當然記得那場殺戮裡，這個人對著自己的漆黑槍管。一直以來被他塵封在最最底部的畫面，因為這個人的出現而逃竄出來。

「噢，愛德溫殿下，我一直期待著能和您敘敘舊，您是不是該負起身為皇室繼承人的責任了？」沒完沒了的交戰也讓叛方逐漸失去耐心，最根本的障礙，就是他們這些皇室殘存的餘孽，還藏身在世界的各處角落裡苟活，嫡系的血脈上繫著整個國家的期望。

「我不會讓你帶走他。」Brett搶在撬門的員警之前，從積滿灰塵的窗戶破窗而入，碎裂的玻璃稜角，在他因奔跑而飆汗的臉頰上劃出一道刺痛的紅痕。不是沒想過對方可能的攻擊性，但是他們太陰險，計畫性的將綁走的Eddy窩藏在機場的貨艙裡，機場對於通訊的屏蔽和限制，讓Brett花了非常多的時間才鎖定Eddy可能的位置。Brett根本等不及支援的警方一步步分析犯人的條件，他不能再讓Eddy獨自落在那些人手裡，哪怕是一分一秒。

「楊少爺？」Brett確信自己沒見過面前的人，對方親暱的態度讓Brett有股說不出的違和感。

「噢⋯是我的錯，我該先感謝楊少爺，讓我可以找回我們的愛德溫殿下。」對方和Eddy的目光一起看過來，Brett皺著眉，他覺得接收不了這個奇怪綁架犯的頻率。

「你是不是一直很疑惑，自己為什麼⋯會被這麼低階的伎倆暗算出發情熱？」這麼私密的醜聞被對方隨口提出，Brett心裡一震。

「其實那晚的所有酒水，都被加進了相同的藥劑。不過它有點兒特別⋯」唯有契合度高於九成以上的Omega和Alpha，藥劑的成分才會被激活。他們手裡當然掌握著，身為皇室成員的Eddy的樣本，外貌體型都可以被改變，但是信息素不會。於是他們查到了Brett，這個潔身自好不沾葷腥、且和Eddy的信息素有著高適配性的Alpha。

不穩定的局勢讓他們只能慢慢佈局，首先被鎖定的便是那場眾星雲集的商會。他們大費周章的計劃，便是讓Brett喝下那杯藥劑。也就是Eddy當時，順手拿來和Brett乾杯的招待酒。

沒想到當晚的線報，就告訴他楊少爺的房裡留了人。雖然事後的消息被掩蓋得完整，但不論房裡的人是誰，只要楊少爺被誘導出發情熱，就代表他一定接觸了愛德溫，因為藥劑的引子，是愛德溫的信息素。愛德溫果然⋯就藏在這座他父母相遇的城市裡。

「⋯⋯」Brett和Eddy同樣震驚得說不出話。怪不得Brett遲遲找不出Eddy背後指使者的蛛絲馬跡，因為打從最一開始，這就是一場針對Eddy的獵殺陰謀。而Brett不過是環環相扣的算計裡，用來揪出Eddy行蹤的其中一顆棋子。

「⋯愛德溫？」Brett唸出這個陌生的名字，這對他來說打擊太大了。Eddy不是想要攀附權貴的Omega，也不單是懷著音樂夢的年輕演奏家，他是逃亡千里而來，隱藏在世人眼皮子底下的落魄皇儲。而自己，就是催動這場謀殺的幫凶。因為那該死的信息素相配度。

「⋯Brett！」打量完環境的Eddy撞開身邊的綁匪，他往Brett的方向跑過去，在抓緊Brett手心的時候，莫名的安心感讓他想哭。Brett輕碰Eddy的臉，避開那塊微腫的瘀青，他撫了對方的頭和肩線，像是要確認對方有沒有受傷。

「看來我們還為愛德溫殿下找到了真命天子？⋯那麼，你們不如一起到地獄相會，做一對亡命鴛鴦⋯⋯」楊家的油水著實可口，只要除掉這個被愛情沖昏頭的傻子，要蠶食掉剩餘的勢力也是可以考慮的事。

「Eddy！」對方沒打算在境內殺害Eddy惹來警方的盯梢，但不代表他們身上沒有致命的武器，Brett在對方從胸前口袋抽出小手槍時，反應迅速的擁緊面對著自己的Eddy，他用手掌將Eddy的頭按進自己肩窩，子彈穿透左手臂時他只覺得特別麻。

「通通不准動！」外頭的先遣部隊終於完善了佈置，他們打開艙門，將裡頭明顯在進行不法勾當的人全部扣留，這些狡詐的人一定會滑溜的遁逃，但在此之前，繁瑣的偵辦流程，還是會給他們造成不小的麻煩。

「媽的⋯Brett！」身處在Brett信息素範圍的Eddy，被手背上不斷滴落的微熱液體給驚醒，他舉起右手，發現全是鮮紅的血液，身前Brett的袖子被染浸成怵目的深紅色，Brett原本偏粉的唇色被洗脫得發白。

「Eddy⋯」Brett覺得有點累。他的意識很清楚，只是心跳因為失血而發快。他放縱自己，把支點靠在Eddy身上。真好，Eddy還可以活蹦亂跳的罵髒話。天曉得，當Brett毫無頭緒的搜尋對方行蹤時，他多害怕自己趕到時，找到的是一具沒有呼吸的屍體。

「嘿！喂！Brett！」蹭了蹭Eddy的領子，悄悄汲取對方的信息素，Brett想，如果可以⋯再多擁有這個人一點點時間就好了⋯⋯

TBBCCC(????!!!!!qqqq


	9. Chapter 9

9

「Brett！Brett！」外頭的人連敲門都忘了敲，暖氣將剛步入病房的Eddy身上的寒意給蒸出小水珠。

今早接到Brett平穩甦醒的消息，讓Eddy整日的彩排都心不在焉，他從來不知道，自己可以掛心一個人到這樣的程度。兩日前從手術房移出來後，Brett的意識一直恢復得不是很快，即使對方的生命徵象和檢查報告都呈現穩定，但Eddy望著吊在Brett點滴架上，一包一包的血袋和血小板輸液，心裡不住的泛疼。

所幸，子彈穿過時沒有打斷上臂的骨頭，重要的神經組織和大條血管也完好，不過在清除卡在肌肉裡的彈殼碎片時，避免不了的傷到了附近的肌腱，要訓練到能夠發揮原本的功能，大概需要很長一段時間的復健。

「Eddy⋯」在止痛針劑的作用下，Brett的傷口其實沒什麼太強的不適感，病人服鬆垮垮的搭在他的身上，被玻璃劃傷的顴骨處被覆上了紗布。Brett伸出打著點滴的右手，他輕輕撫上Eddy涼意未退的臉頰，像對待自己心愛的寶藏般，用指尖滑過Eddy的眉眼輪廓。

「Eddy⋯⋯」Brett伸長脖子，把自己往Eddy的方向靠近，Eddy順著Brett的意思坐下來，低下頭把臉湊向Brett。兩人的姿態，近得像是在呢喃溫存。

「Brett⋯」呼吸幾乎趨於同頻，Eddy在Brett的唇又更近的時候，不自覺的閉上了雙眼，發顫的睫毛出賣了主人的心緒。

「Eddy⋯我們離婚吧。」Brett在快要忍不住吻上Eddy時，壓下了抱住對方的衝動。

整場鬧劇因遙遠皇室的政權撕鬥而起，但Eddy⋯自始至終都是無辜的。陰差陽錯的巧合，以及自己利用權勢，對Eddy的婚姻逼迫，將兩人的關係攪得更加複雜。

當Brett情不自禁的將Eddy放進心裡，他才醒悟，從最初的強迫標記，到後來宣洩獨占慾的羞辱，對一個Omega的尊嚴會造成多大的創傷。

他懂愛情，懂得實在是晚了。

「標記的話，我們可以用其他辦法⋯嗚！—」未竟的話被對方一拳擊落，Brett的嘴裡嚐到了甜甜的金屬味。Eddy豪不留情的，往他貼紗布的臉頰上招呼，他被對方的力道揮得整個臉朝右偏。

「⋯你真是個混蛋膽小鬼！！！」Eddy在短暫的驚愕過後，被噴湧的怒氣給擰啞了聲音。他使盡全力的揍了眼前這個混帳，提起自己的大衣撞開了病房的門。

「⋯⋯是。」對方鞋跟踏在光滑磁磚的聲響遠去了。Brett仍舊偏歪著頭，他望著視野內的病床欄杆，低低的應出了這個字。

Eddy說的沒錯。⋯他在害怕。

身為能力和身家背景都頂尖的Alpha，Brett順風順水的人生奔馳了二十多年。不論多麼繁瑣的問題，完美主義和Alpha的天性，讓Brett善於挑戰這些強敵。這是第一次，他對自己⋯沒有信心。他陷入了嚴重的自我懷疑。

他怕自己會像從前般傷害Eddy，他怕這些赤裸的真相曝光後，Eddy會排斥自己，他更怕⋯Eddy看向自己的眼中⋯沒有以往戀慕的光。

原來在乎，可以使人這麼脆弱。心臟像是被人用刀尖暴力的鑿開，Brett抬起右手摀住了自己的眼，他必須要快速的大力吸氣，才能迫使自己不在巨大的心痛裡窒息。手上的點滴因為位置過高和用力的關係，紅色的血液回流了一大截。

「⋯shit。」Eddy在計程車上捏了捏火辣辣的手背，除了小時候和鄰居的孩子打架，他好久沒有這麼衝動的攻擊他人。

Brett居然退縮了。在Eddy終於不再逃避自己感情的時候。

Brett是真心實意的，將自己放在心裡。Alpha本能裡對自己Omega的保護欲，不能單純的解釋Brett的作為。在可能危及生死的當口，Brett在自己和Eddy的安危間，毫不猶豫的選擇了保全Eddy。在每天來探視昏睡的Brett時，Eddy整理好了自己的所有猶疑，他想，也許他們⋯可以試試。

但他們之間的確有些關卡需要克服。不論是兩人對於這段關係的定義，或是從今往後，彼此在人生裡扮演的角色。因為他們，有著最糟糕的開始。他們需要開誠佈公的好好談談，而不是讓累加的誤會隨意的扯遠彼此的距離。

「去Palazzo Versace酒店。」後視鏡裡閃出了眼熟的銀色轎車，Eddy覺得自己必須採取一些行動。因為他的Alpha和他自己，都是大傻瓜。

「Eddy⋯」獲得返家休養許可的Brett，在轉開鑰匙鎖時習慣性的喊了聲對方的名字，但回應他的是自己踩上木質地板的腳步聲和鐵門合上的聲響。屋內的陳設，和四處放置的衣服等雜物，都還維持著幾天前的模樣，彷彿這個屋子的另一位男主人，只是短暫的出門購物，而不是被自己氣得放棄這裡。

「⋯⋯」對方的所有東西都完好的擱在各處，連捨不得撒手的小提琴也是。Brett打開對方的琴盒，小心的拿起棕色琴身和墊肩，他剛拆線的左手還不太能夠使力，只能輕扶著琴頸而無法按弦。琴鳴在ADEG四條空弦間來回擺盪，Brett聞著對方松香的味道，想像平時那個有著絕對音感的青年，是如何將樂譜上死板的描述，幻化成一首首引人佇足的樂曲。

他太想念Eddy了。情商空白的Brett，在這段時間大概摸清了雙方的癥結點在哪兒，他迫切的想見Eddy一面。哪怕等來的是對方點頭同意離婚。

「⋯他在哪裡？」經過上次的綁架事件和Eddy身份的特殊性，Brett僱用了專門的保鑣，隨時確保對方的安全。這是Brett頭一次向保鑣追問Eddy的蹤跡。在他潛意識的迴避對方消息的這陣子後。

「夫人他⋯這些日子都住在Palazzo Versace酒店⋯⋯」保鑣的回覆讓Brettㄧ愣。是他們命運開始交錯的開端。一切的牽扯不清都從這裡開始，發酵出後續的一片片回憶。

是時候好好面對了，Brett想。也該讓故事，走回它們應該有的結局。

「⋯⋯」居然⋯是1314號房。電梯上升所花費的時間，不足以讓Brett從訝異中平復。當他在飯店服務台詢問Eddy的住宿資訊，卻收到對方寄留在櫃檯的、署名給自己的那張房卡時，他覺著幾乎可以從耳朵，聽到自己瞬間衝高的脈搏。他不敢確定，Eddy想表達的，究竟是不是自己理解的意思。

「嗶—」也是這扇門，讓Eddy被Brett推入強制標記的深淵。那晚自己有多粗暴，在事後處理對方傷口時，其實一覽無遺。但這都被當時對Eddy抱持偏見和誤解的自己給故意無視了。

「⋯Eddy。」關上房門，Brett站在入口處澀澀的喚了聲Eddy。幾日不見，對方好像輕減了一點。

Eddy半臥在床上，拿著遙控器的手懸在空中，手肘從曲線分明的腕子向下延伸，最後隱沒到乳白色的浴袍裡。他沒什麼表情的轉過頭看向Brett，同時手指一按，掐掉了吵雜的電視節目。

房內只剩下中央空調運轉的細小聲音。

「我 愛 你」Brett低沈的聲線，被他太過緊張的狀態給繃得有些沙啞，他在說出這三個字時，無數次下意識的將視線挪開，可又被他勉強的拉回Eddy的臉上。

「⋯⋯」雙方的默不作聲讓氛圍開始變得僵持，在記憶之中，兩人似乎沒有這麼長時間的彼此對視過。

「我 愛 你 」像是執拗的想獲得Eddy的答覆般，Brett再次僵硬的從喉間擠出這三個字。嗡嗡的耳鳴聲逐漸在Brett耳邊炸起，他的心跳快到像是要飛起來。

「我 愛⋯ 」

「Brett！⋯⋯你⋯敢不敢⋯⋯再次面對‘我們’？」Eddy打斷了情感菜鳥楊少爺，此生最彆腳的第一次告白，他用自己微微發顫的雙手，拉開胸前的浴袍。Eddy在此刻，決定鼓起勇氣再試一次，‘他’和‘他’。

空氣凝結了三秒，回答Eddy的是頭頂白熾燈被關掉的啪嚓聲。

TBCqqqqqqqqqqqqqq


	10. Chapter 10

10

被用力圈進Brett懷裏的時候，Eddy同樣抖著雙手抓緊了對方。是Brett身上，男士淡香水的味道。是這個香味串起了兩人這些時光以來，共同生活的所有瑣碎片段。

大盞燈被Brett關掉，Eddy從房內變得柔和的光線裡，看到Brett的眼睛⋯似乎是通紅的。這個人⋯居然也會有這樣垂頭喪氣的時候。Eddy覺得Brett像隻被拔了毛的獅子，原本蓬鬆帶刺的鬃毛變得細軟滑順，莫名地有點兒⋯可愛？

「Brett⋯」被放到床上，近距離看到上方的Alpha時，Eddy冒出了遲來的焦慮感。剛才霸氣的在對方面前剝自己衣服的那股豪情，在對方拉鬆自己浴袍腰帶時立刻煙消雲散。撇除前兩次被強迫的性事，Eddy對性愛根本半點兒經驗都沒有。

「⋯⋯」Brett沒有躁進的直接摸上Eddy的敏感帶或重要部位，他從Eddy敞開的浴袍內，用右手臂將人再次往自己拉，他的體重讓兩人貼在一起。⋯真好。他的Eddy。

「⋯嗯⋯Brett⋯你衣服⋯嗯⋯」對方無數的親吻，輕落在自己的唇上和額上，慎重的模樣讓Eddy害臊了起來。對方的襯衫和鈕扣，不斷摩擦自己幾乎全裸的身體，Eddy羞恥感倍增的抗議對方整齊的衣著。

「隨你脫⋯我的夫人。」Brett大方的抓住自己Omega的手掌按上胸前的扣子，他繼續低下頭，專心的在Eddy光滑的肩膀上種草莓。

「⋯⋯」這個人⋯是怎樣？對方開始不規矩的撫蹭自己腰腿，害得Eddy遲遲無法完成拆鈕扣的動作。他太怕癢了。

「我來⋯」身下一直被自己騷擾的人，終於扯緊了自己的領子以示不滿。Brett大聲的啾了一下領子上的手，在對方觸電般縮回去後，靈巧的勾開了自己的襯衫和皮帶。

「Eddy⋯你好好聞。」Brett施與Eddy身上的捏壓，隨著這個充滿性暗示的形容詞，而變得越來越色情。他專挑Eddy收起身子也閃避不開的危險地帶下手，不停的揉按囊袋後方的薄皮和會陰，不愧是人體內神經分佈最緻密的地方，在Brett蓄意的摳弄下，Eddy無意識的開始收縮藏在股縫深處的括約肌。

「好滑⋯」Omega情動時分泌的黏液，沿著掌紋流進Brett的指縫裡，來自對方的濕黏感，罕見的讓有潔癖的Brett更加興致高昂。Eddy臉皮極薄的，抬手摀住Brett一邊轉述自己裡面滑溜觸感的嘴。

「⋯你！⋯」輕貼在對方嘴上的手掌被Brett的舌頭舔過，Brett還在自己抽走手時，追上來啃了一下手腕骨。後穴持續存在的異物感，變本加厲的往內戳向前方的凸起，Eddy可以從內部感受到對方手指的彎曲和開合。

「⋯嗯⋯」Brett將舔吻焦點轉移到Eddy耳殼後方，逐漸發酸的身體，讓Eddy攀上Brett支撐在自己肩膀旁邊的左臂，想要獲得一點安全感。

「Brett，你的手⋯怎麼樣了？」Eddy摸到對方手臂上的疤，尚未淡化的縫線痕跡，讓Eddy心疼的用臉頰，去蹭對方傷痕旁被拉緊的皮膚。

「幹你的話，足夠了。」多傻才會在這種蓄勢待發的時刻，問出質疑能力的問題？

「什麼⋯啦⋯啊！」Brett壓著Alpha衝刺的本能，慢慢的挺進濕穴。體液的信息素交流讓Eddy整個尾椎以下都是酸麻的。這是兩人頭一次，在心意相通的狀態下體驗情事，他們終於可以直面互相結合在一處的快樂，和對方信息素所帶來的歡愉。因為他們彼此相愛。

被過度放大的快感還是讓Eddy有點畏縮，但他願意把自己完全的交付給Brett。

「Eddy⋯」Brett一下一下的輕頂對方，他在等Eddy適應。他沿著Eddy的脖子，摸上腺體所在的小片嫩肉，躺在他懷裡的人僵了一瞬。那塊本該同樣光滑的皮膚，被自己多次懲罰性的暴力啃咬，而留下了深淺不一的疤。

「⋯對不起⋯⋯」從前的自己就是個渾蛋。利用了對方生理上的弱點，讓對方只能任自己施為，還丟Eddy一個涉世未深的Omega，獨自去面對這場災難。Eddy肯定承受了巨大的心理壓力，才扛著傷痕纍纍的身體和心靈，拼命的在家人同事的面前，掩蓋被自己欺侮的事實。

「你⋯快點⋯嗚⋯」Eddy快被對方突然的傷懷逼瘋了。嵌在自己雙腿間的巨物小幅度的搗弄，在彈性的頂端戳到凸起時又因為沒有摩擦力而悄悄滑走，身上的人只顧著親吻自己後頸的腺體，刺刺癢癢的感覺讓Eddy急躁了起來。他將瘦長的雙腿環到Brett的後腰，用腳跟隔著襯衫磨蹭Brett的背和肩胛，還用小腿使力，把Brett的臀部往自己的方向勾，當臀肉被對方的下腹部擠壓，而被對方私處的毛髮搔癢時，Eddy知道，對方全都進來了。

「噢！Eddy⋯」對方這般強力勾引而不自知的動作，令Brett從喉嚨深處發出低吟，他撈起身下作怪的Omega，整個人向後往床鋪上一坐，重力和接合處的滑膩，使得Eddy體內敏感的那塊直直往Brett渾圓的柱頭上撞，刺激讓Eddy整個人一跳。對方恰好落在Brett嘴邊的前胸，提供Brett一個良好的攻略位置，他不客氣的咬上了其中一側的乳暈大力吸吮，同時腰用力快速的往上方頂，刺入的角度讓每一下撞擊都聚焦在前列腺上頭。

「要是我吸得認真點⋯會有嗎？嗯？」Brett壞心的用手指按摩結合處的那圈粉色肌肉，反射性放鬆下來的穴口讓自己進入得更裡邊，也使得Eddy無法藉由收縮阻斷自己的入侵。他還用那口白牙對Eddy乳頭的尖端反覆嗑咬。

「哈啊⋯Brett⋯呃！呃⋯」Eddy不曉得男性會不會有泌乳反射的功能，但神經末梢同樣豐富的胸前兩點，在對方不斷的挑弄下好像微微立了起來。按在自己背後的手掌，讓Eddy無法和Brett拉開距離，他只好抱緊Brett貼在自己胸前的頭，彷彿這樣就能阻止Brett，講出更多令他羞窘的話。

「呵⋯」Brett從善如流的含進被擠到自己眼前的粉褐色小豆，順便接收了對方急速的心跳。

「⋯Brett⋯哼嗯⋯」Eddy覺得體內的某個點一酸，奇怪的感受使Eddy的腰整個軟掉。

「看來⋯我伺候得還不錯？⋯夫人？」Brett發現Eddy的生殖道口鬆開了小小的縫，他故意用頭部戳著那個凹槽，抱在身上的Omega抖得不成樣子。

「知道了⋯⋯這個你會喜歡的。」Brett輕捏Eddy的下巴，對方濕濛濛的眼睛瞪了自己，無言的譴責自己從剛剛到現在，口頭上的欺負。

「⋯Brett？」Eddy被Brett抱離身下的兇器，他的膝蓋跪上床頭的枕頭，臉朝著冰涼的牆，手指忍不住摳了幾下圖案繁瑣的壁紙。Brett從身後貼過來，環起他的腰，再次擠進來的莖柱探尋著剛剛的開口。

「啊啊！！—」被衝進要命的地方讓Eddy驚叫，Brett突然將他的上身扣緊，同時莖身往斜上方刺入生殖道，Eddy整個人被擺弄成向後仰的姿勢，被墊高的膝蓋使他的重心往Brett身上壓，此時Eddy全身的支點只有斜後方正在作亂的Brett。

「不要⋯這個⋯不要⋯嗚嗚⋯嗚⋯Brett⋯好難受⋯⋯」狹窄的生殖腔完全被釘在Brett的男根上用力摩擦，超越閾值的快感和無法自己支撐體重的不安全感，讓Eddy害怕的用哭腔央求Brett放自己下來。

「是難受⋯還是享受⋯？」Brett從後頭舔了Eddy鬢角旁的肌膚，完全無視對方的討饒，腰部向內撞擊的同時，還不斷擼動對方落在自己手裡的性器。

「⋯你⋯不要⋯說⋯⋯哼嗯⋯啊！」Eddy覺得自己快壞了。他簡直要溺死在Brett帶給他的舒爽風暴裡。Eddy像條被越轉越緊的弦，繃到最緊後突然啪唧一聲斷裂，沒有餘下任何張力。他軟在Brett的胸膛上，頭昏腦脹的向著天花板的吊燈放空。

「親愛的⋯等我。」Brett用懶懶的低沈嗓子，喚了下懷中的人。他的手上都是Eddy的濁液，過滑會干擾他待會的行動。他將Eddy放回床上，探過身體去拿床櫃上的濕紙巾。

「⋯⋯」終於趴上床面的時候，Eddy整個身體都是酥的。沒有比這更好的形容詞了，他想。而且Brett那些臊人的話，殺傷力真是不容小覷，這個人怎麼可以這麼過分？

「欸⋯啊！哼啊！—」他以為Brett只是下床去準備完事後的清理，直到他被抓著腰向後拖往床沿。對方站在床邊，將他的下半身向上拉到半空中，架開他的腿根就直直從後頭埋了進來，抓準角度塞進生殖腔。

「公糧還沒繳完呢⋯夫人。」Brett欣賞著Eddy背部的肌肉線條，下身毫不留情的往對方裡面撞。被更為緊緻的生殖腔吸附的暢快，讓他貪戀的卡在裡面不停鼓搗。

「哈⋯啊⋯你⋯⋯太纏人⋯嗚⋯」力氣早被抽乾的Eddy，根本無法往前爬離Brett，他只能抓著手邊的淡藍色床單，癱著上半身被動地接受Brett的進出。腿間的性器隨著懸空的腰，遵循著Brett的節奏一陣一陣的晃動。

「Eddy⋯！」Brett在高潮的時候，又唸了一次這個讓他魂牽夢繫的名字。幸好⋯他還可以繼續愛著這個人。歷經了那麼多的拉扯和矛盾，而Eddy⋯還在。

「⋯嗚⋯」Brett灌進來的濃烈信息素讓Eddy不住抽搐，精瘦的腰弓了起來，他簡直要被過度的滿足感逼得哭出來。

「啾」Alpha放好Eddy的腿，從身後示好般的親了過來。Eddy只覺全身上下都要被弄散了。Brett抱上來導致兩人身上又糊滿了黏液，Eddy真的不明白，這種時候對方怎麼又不嫌髒了⋯？

「Eddy—」Brett坐在更換完的被單上，用吹風機擺弄著枕在自己腿上，春光從睡衣洩一片的Eddy，柔軟的黑髮。

「Brett！」側躺著體驗被服務的閒適的人，在對方說話前，喊住了他的Alpha。他知道對方要說什麼。

過去的傷害和疙瘩，在他們願意嘗試再次在這個房間結合的時候，就已經消弭得無足輕重了。不是只有Eddy，要跨越這個障礙同樣也需要Brett的勇敢，和心。他不需要對方持續的愧疚，下定決心攜手的那刻起，他們從此互不相欠，因為這是Eddy的選擇。Brett還給他應得的人身自由，他可以合法的洗清標記一走了之，可是他愛上了這個Alpha。賭賭看吧，就這一次。Eddy在酒店櫃台指定這個房號時，這麼告訴自己。Eddy不敢隨意離開房間，他怕因為他的粗心，讓他們從此擦身而過。

最終，他等到了他的Alpha。在他的心還沒徹底碎裂的時候。對方拙劣的表白，卻讓Eddy踏實得想要哽咽。他想，自己真的栽得非常嚴重。

「Brett⋯我⋯也是。」深愛著你。

「⋯⋯」Eddy感到髮根處的手指動作一頓，他聽到來自上頭的，Brett掩飾般的、吸鼻子的聲音。

「⋯Brett。」Eddy體貼的不去看對方，他將頭髮上Brett的手，拉到自己的面前，吻了一下對方始終暖熱的掌心，又將其收到胸前摟緊。真好，他們都還在。

  
生來叱咤於階層之上的楊少爺，最終，也在無數的磨難和包容中，學會了如何愛人。

FIN qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq


	11. 番外

番外wwwwww

清晨的陽光柔柔的篩過樹梢，將形狀不一的金黃色碎片灑落在院子內的草皮上。

尚未掩上的房門內，低頻卻帶著某種規律的震動聲，不時洩漏出臥室的範圍。

「⋯Brett⋯哈啊⋯啊⋯」黑髮青年半側躺的，被摟在身後的Alpha面前頂弄。他的左腿，被對方的腿從後方卡住，懸空的腳掌和腳趾在蜷曲和拉伸間交替切換，另一條腿則無力的彎在搖晃的床墊上。雙腿打開的姿勢，讓他垂著晶瑩液體的肉莖，隨著Alpha的動作在空氣中彈動。

「～嗯⋯Eddy，你真棒⋯」Brett輕啃眼前的腺體，偶爾抬起脖子，在Eddy頸部的其他地方，添上深深淺淺的吮痕。他復健中的左手，肆無忌憚的在Eddy乳頭間抓捏，顧慮Brett傷勢的Eddy不敢將他撥開，只能用指甲小貓似的摳撓他的手臂。而他的右手，從Eddy與床墊間的空隙勾上來，桎梏著對方酥掉的腰。埋在對方裡面的反饋太舒爽，Brett連抽插都捨不得離開Eddy溫暖舒服的後穴。

「⋯Brett⋯好酸⋯嗚⋯⋯」來自愛人的信息素，使得Eddy被撫慰得整個人軟在Brett身上。從身體深處泛出來的，又酸又脹的快感，讓Eddy不住的想收縮起容納Brett的內壁。

「哪裡酸？嗯？」Brett抱在對方腰上的手，溜過去抓住Eddy被忽略的性器，用指腹沾了小孔處的黏液，在對方的龜頭上圈畫著。

「哈啊—嗯！⋯」對方問話的時候，故意蹭著生殖道口附近的軟組織亂動，激得Eddy弓了幾秒鐘的腰，隨後又被Brett的手，給壓回去和他貼在一起。

「⋯不知道⋯我不知道⋯⋯嗯哼⋯」Eddy搖著頭，不安份的挪動臀部，想避開Brett在敏感處的戳動。

「啊！—」逃跑的意圖被Brett察覺，對方放棄在生殖道洞口的騷擾，直接往凹槽中央的小通道插進去，緊窄的壁肉被Alpha的陰莖撐開成對方的形狀。Eddy連夾緊臀大肌的力氣都被剝奪。

「—Brett⋯⋯」Eddy顫著聲帶，求饒似的喚著他的Alpha。對方換著角度在生殖腔裡磨來磨去，就是不給Eddy一個痛快。被Brett架著在高潮的邊緣游移，Eddy無端的開始覺得委屈。

「Eddy⋯寶貝⋯嗯⋯」Brett特別喜歡Eddy被操進生殖道之後，帶著一點點氣音的哭腔。尤其是接近高潮的時候，Eddy會下意識的喊著Brett的名字，光是用這樣的聲音，就讓被叫喚的Brett頭皮發麻。⋯不過也不能欺負過了頭。為了下次的福利著想，Brett換回對方偏好的抽插方式，使勁的往Eddy的生殖腔裡面搗。

「—Brett！Brett！嗚嗚⋯Brett！——」Eddy向側邊伸頭，尋找著Brett的嘴唇。他喜歡來自他Alpha的親吻。接吻帶來的信息素交換量，和實際交媾不成比例，但Eddy需要這點親密，來安撫自己射精時沈淪的無助感，和被灌滿對方精液的飽脹。

「Eddy—」Brett探過臉，給了他的Omega一個深吻。對方在相對脆弱時，表現出對Brett的強烈依賴，恰好踩中了Brett的佔有慾，以及他身為Alpha的主導本能。

「⋯嗯⋯」Eddy獲得了比他的索求還多的吻。他順著Brett的方向，張嘴迎入對方的唇舌。

「⋯都流汗了⋯好黏⋯」Eddy拿起Brett放在自己胸前的手，把自己的手指和對方的扣在一塊兒。他不敢移動身體的其他地方，Brett還嵌在他的生殖腔裡面。

「我幫你清⋯嗯？」Brett接收到Eddy夾在抱怨裡面的撒嬌。雖然本來就是自己在看到Eddy熟睡時，掀起的睡衣下外露一部分的腰線，而心生歹念，拉掉人家褲子犯案，不過自家薄臉皮的Omega難得的對自己耍賴，Brett當然要從善如流的答應下來，免得Eddy又因為羞恥而縮回殻裡。

「⋯唔⋯那⋯再躺五分鐘⋯」得逞讓Eddy的耳根稍微泛紅，不過更多的是藏在心裡的小小得意。他的Brett⋯也同樣在乎彼此之間，枝微末節的心理變化。

「吱—」浴室的水聲漸歇，Brett頭上披著毛巾，隨性的攬件浴袍，帶著蒸氣走進了主臥。

「⋯Eddy？」Brett放輕拿吹風機的動作，他開了最小的風速，溫柔的撥弄Eddy的頭髮。裹在棉被裡的人，剛才在浴缸裡被自己捉弄到又射了一次，身子掛在浴缸邊緣完全起不來，自己將他抱上床舖後，連頭髮都沒擦就直接睡過去了。

「⋯Brett⋯⋯」弄乾自己，Brett拉好被單，將兩人蓋成一整坨鼓起。Eddy接觸到Brett的體溫，在半夢半醒間靠進Brett的臂彎裡。

「再睡會兒吧，Eddy。」Brett吻了吻Eddy的額角，摟緊對方，愉快的偷了場回籠覺。

「叮—咚——⋯叮—咚——」又在被窩裡多睡了幾個小時，Brett打著哈欠，邊揉頭髮，邊戴上放在櫃子上的眼鏡。從衣櫃撈件帽T和長褲套上，Brett心裡不大情願的走下樓。他的腦袋裡想不透，是誰會在美好的週末早晨⋯準確來說是中午，招呼都沒打一聲就來打擾。

「⋯？」散漫的彈開金屬門，Brett表情呆滯的與門外的人對看。⋯他沒看過這個人。而自己的私人資料或住所位置，外界應該無法輕易得到情報才對⋯。

「你是那個Alpha⋯⋯。愛德溫呢？我要見他！」上了年紀的老人帶有敵意的掃了眼Brett。

「⋯呃⋯您⋯？」

「愛德溫是我外孫！他在你這裡對吧！？」

「！！？？？」Brett不知道自己是怎麼在腦袋無法運作的情況下，趕緊將對方請進門的。

「抱歉⋯您⋯先稍坐一下。」迅速的用上好的豆子磨了杯黑咖啡，Brett硬著頭皮走上樓，打算通知Eddy這個消息。扎在身上的刺人目光，隨著他的腳步往上飄移。

滿屋子濃郁的信息素氣味，忠實的重現不久前這裡發生了什麼。

「Brett～我餓了⋯」Brett才剛打開房門，迎面而來就是自己的Omega，從門內整個人往Brett身上鑽。Brett被身上掛著的人向後推，直到靠在樓梯的欄杆上。Eddy在偷偷抗議醒來時身邊沒有Brett的人。剛經歷完情事不久的Omega，總是特別愛黏人。

「Eddy⋯寶貝，先等等⋯唔—」Brett生平第一次被強吻。雖然是他心心念念的Eddy，但是在這種情況下，他實在沒什麼膽子去細細品味對方的主動。

「⋯愛德溫⋯？」突然上演的、令人臉紅心跳的橋段，並沒有比見到外孫還要對老人家來得衝擊。他已經⋯二十五年沒有愛德溫的音訊了。

「⋯您是⋯是⋯是外公嗎！？」正在對Brett撒野的Eddy，恍然聽到沈澱在記憶裡的聲音，他從Brett身上抬頭，向客廳的方向尋去。

「Eddy！⋯別用跳的。」對方不管不顧的就要跑下樓梯，Brett怕對方體力還沒恢復而摔了，趕緊把人給拉住。

「外公—！！！」一別就是二十幾年，Eddy亢奮的兩三步過去抱住站起身的老人。嗚，是小時候最疼他的外公！

「⋯孩子⋯孩子⋯是爺爺⋯沒有保護好你⋯」老人伸長手，摸了摸Eddy的頭，鼻酸的看著長大的孫子，捨不得移開視線。

「⋯⋯」與此同時，Brett覺得自己被剜了一眼。

「⋯Eddy⋯」Brett坐在臥室的書桌前，雙手握著顏色比平時還要白的咖啡，尋找Eddy留在杯沿的餘溫。自己這幾個月來，不但強迫佔有人家的孫子，還能力不足的，害Eddy差點陷入危機⋯⋯⋯楊少爺不淡定了。

「⋯你和那個Alpha⋯⋯有些事情，外公是查得到的⋯你⋯⋯」老人欲言又止，他不曉得這件事對Eddy的創傷程度，適不適合自己這麼提出來談論。

「外公⋯——我愛他。」Eddy向上綻開的唇，蓋不住微凸的兔牙。

Eddy還記得幾個月前，與Belle似曾相似的對話。而歷經無數次命運的轉折後，Eddy終於可以很篤定的回答親人，他愛著Brett這個人。很幸運的⋯Brett也是。

「⋯這樣啊⋯」外孫臉上的表情，讓老人彷彿回到了更久更久以前的一個午後。愛德溫的母親，也是在這個城市，驕傲的告訴自己：爸爸，就是這個人！我愛他。母子洋溢在愛情裡的模樣，如出一徹。

「那⋯讓我和他談談吧。」老人忍住了哽咽。

政變爆發的那年，愛德溫才三歲。每次沙龍時間都在自己腳邊跑來跑去的小糰子，轉眼間已經出落成俊俏的高瘦青年。當時崩塌的國家秩序，讓老人和他的軍隊分身乏術，他只能夠護著小小的貝拉和艾德溫逃出國境，他們落腳後便再也失去了聯繫。他不能讓叛方沿著蛛絲馬跡，去戕害這兩個稚嫩的孩子。

他錯過了寶貝孫子們，二十五年的成長。

「爺爺⋯」楊少爺剛從將近半小時的焦灼裡爬出來。

「誰是你爺爺！」貝拉是Beta，而愛德溫是家族裡唯一的一個Omega孫子，從小就是大家爭相呵護的寵兒，沒想到居然被這個該死的Alpha給拐了去！而且還是用這麼不光彩的方式！

「爺爺。」Brett定了定神，他不能就這樣在老人的面前露怯。

「⋯⋯」老人沒有再說下去。他瞅著對座神情肅穆下來的黑髮青年。

「我不會讓愛德溫在餘下的日子裡，有任何一刻的後悔。」後悔選擇我。

Brett單刀直入的斬進話題核心。他不需要提物質權力等空泛的保證，從前的皇室多麼尊貴，這些虛偽的條件在對方眼裡可能不值九牛一毛。

「⋯⋯⋯如果你⋯能夠給愛德溫⋯一個‘家’⋯。」年幼流亡，而關係緊密的親族大部分凋零於紛亂的內戰，現今趨於穩定的國家不可能再走回君主體制，他們血統裡曾經的輝煌，註定會在時代的演進下，蒙上一層厚厚的灰。他們像漂泊的浮萍，失去了根。

「⋯⋯」送走了老人，Brett窩回沙發內，抱著他Omega的腰，臉枕在對方的肚子上不說話。

「Brett⋯？」Eddy戳了下對方的臉頰，Brett喪喪的把整張臉藏到Eddy的衣服上。

「Brett⋯外公他可能⋯只是還不能接受，我變成‘你的’了⋯。」Eddy不知道兩人談了些什麼，但依照外公對自己的疼愛和脾性，大概不會讓Brett有多好過。Eddy安慰性的把手搭到自己Alpha的肩頸上。

「⋯⋯有嗎？⋯你是我的嗎？」Brett掀起臉前Eddy的衣擺，把自己的頭蓋在裡面。悶悶的聲音從Eddy衣服裡傳來。

「⋯是⋯是啊。」對方呼吸和說話時的氣流打在Eddy的肚臍附近，瘙癢感讓Eddy想縮走，可一想到環在腰上的是Brett受傷的左手，他只能留在原處屏著氣，艱難的回答Brett的問題。

「那這裡呢？這裡也是我的嗎？」Brett把臉從Eddy衣服內探出來，手掌沿著Eddy小腹往下伸進對方休閒褲裡，拉下褲沿把Eddy的陰莖掏在手上把玩。

「—Brett！！！都、都是你的⋯啊！⋯不要吸了⋯⋯哈啊！⋯⋯髒⋯」Eddy尖聲的驚叫從上方擲來，整個莖柱被Brett真空的口腔又吸又壓，尤其冠狀的頭部和微凹的那圈溝壑，一直磕到Brett的上顎，下體又麻又爽讓Eddy繃直了腰。

「⋯⋯」Eddy噙著淚，用手遮住自己的熱眼眶。他竟然沒忍住，射在了⋯⋯嗚嗚！Eddy沒臉回想剛剛的過程，做錯事的羞愧感讓他不敢往Brett的方向看。

「Eddy—」Brett撐起身子，拉下Eddy黏在臉上的手，用舌頭舔了下Eddy的唇。他的Omega終於肯看他了。

「⋯你出水了⋯⋯」Brett在對方穴口摸了一把，用另一隻手的指腹搔弄Eddy紅紅的耳垂。

「⋯那Brett你⋯⋯要讓我舒服——」後半句話的音量小得不能再小。Eddy發現Brett沒有不悅後，怯怯地夾住Brett放在Eddy雙腿間的手，漲紅著臉回應Brett的求歡。

「謹遵吩咐⋯我的夫人——」Brett的話消失在Eddy親過來的嘴唇裡。

事實上，不只是Eddy。對於Brett而言，Eddy⋯也是他一世的歸宿。


	12. 番外 2

番外2

「轟——」飛機引擎的嗡嗡聲，在降落時顯得特別接近機場外的環境。身為半個音樂家的Brett，下意識的搖起車窗，將敏銳的耳朵從高能量的噪音裡解救出來。

他的Eddy要回來了。Brett從對方訂好回程機票的那刻起，就早早把這個日子可能會有的工作給挪開，他要親自來接Eddy回家。他捨不得對方歷經十多個小時的飛行，還得推著笨重的行李樂器，在忍受時差的情況下擠大眾運輸工具。

「叮—」Brett摸出手機，上頭跳出來的通知是Eddy班機降落時間的提醒。Brett點開彼此的訊息串，對方登機前拍了張貴賓室下午茶的照片傳給Brett——拉花綿密的咖啡和沾有草莓果醬的餅乾。對方知道Brett喜歡吃甜食。⋯⋯調皮。Brett微哂。

「⋯⋯」將手機放回駕駛座的小夾層，Brett拿起杯架上的黑咖啡含了一口。他眨幾下眼瞼，潤澤被車內空調給乾燥的眼珠，一邊轉動眼球，舒緩連日趕企劃進度的疲憊。

「Brett！！」終於不是手機喇叭轉換過的電磁音，而是存粹的人聲了。

Brett透過駕駛座的窗子，看到他的Omega拉著行李到自己車旁，卻不急著拉開副駕的車門。他跑過來Brett這一側，輕敲Brett的窗戶，待車窗被打開後，將手搭在窗框上，伸長脖子用雙唇印了一下Brett的臉頰。

「呵⋯」Brett低笑著推開車門，將對方的行李給移到後座。Eddy在Brett欲回吻時迅速退開，蹦著步伐繞回副駕的位置，在Brett忙活時效率的繫好了安全帶。鬼點子特別多就屬這傢伙了，Brett想。

「Brett，我想你了。」Eddy在對方調整安全帶時，歪著身體將下巴黏到Brett肩膀上，盯著他Alpha的臉。果然發現了對方一閃而過的不自在。Brett平時不大擅長這種肉麻的表達，他習慣透過一些窩心的行動來關心他的愛人。

「啊⋯。坐好，我要發動了。」Brett搔了搔靠在肩上的下巴，和Eddy交換了一個吻。

⋯好苦⋯⋯。

Eddy知道Brett最喜歡在咖啡裡調入許多牛奶，當他越需要提神的時候，牛奶的量加得越少，咖啡的苦味越重。嘴裡的苦澀味道告訴Eddy，Brett這幾天真的忙壞了。

⋯⋯是因為想騰出一天來接自己吧。Eddy胸口一暖。

「Brett～我想你了～」Eddy沒有追問Brett對自己的思念，從Brett的嘴裡肯定撬不到Eddy想聽的正確答案。但⋯⋯還是可以嘗試看看？

「Eddy！！」離機場一小段距離的公路上，Brett差點撞上路邊的圍欄。他的Omega伸過手，摸了他的大腿後隔著褲子抓住他的陰莖亂擼。下體突然被襲擊害得Brett一個勁兒的往油門深踩。

「你不知道很危險—唔！⋯」Brett的斥責被Eddy的吻殲滅無蹤。他的Eddy大膽的探出舌頭，用舌尖捲過Brett的舌根。

「⋯—Brett⋯」Eddy含著Brett的唇，輕輕唸著對方的名字。他解開自己的安全帶，將上半身探過去Brett位子，一手環上Brett的頸子，一手又摸回對方的大腿上。

「⋯⋯過來。」得，Brett被Eddy勾弄得快爆炸了。他抬手固定住在他臉上亂舔的Eddy，咬了兩下對方頑皮的嘴，拍拍Eddy的屁股，示意對方移來自己這裡。

「⋯不行。」蹬掉鞋子，Eddy緩慢的爬過去駕駛座，面對著Brett，坐上了他的腿。他按住Brett要解開安全帶的手，將Brett推回椅背上。

「那麼⋯照著你的意思來？⋯我的夫人。」他的Eddy鮮少在性事裡如此主動，Brett得了趣，索性任憑對方發揮，他將雙手放在Eddy的髂骨上一陣陣摩挲。

「⋯⋯⋯好大？」Eddy打開Brett的褲鏈，摸索著把對方的性器從包裹的內褲裡拿出來。他第一次仔細端詳他的Alpha。以往不出幾刻，Eddy就會被捲進慾海裡浮沉，他很少有機會神志清醒的觀察Brett。

Alpha的尺寸佔盡生殖優勢，Eddy好奇的沿柱身摸了幾圈，他想像不到，手裡的這根東西居然可以進到自己的身體裡面。

「⋯Eddy⋯別玩了⋯」Brett變得異常暗啞的嗓音在Eddy頭頂響起，他抽掉Eddy的皮帶，將手從變鬆的褲沿伸進雙丘間的夾縫內，揉對方的穴口。

「Brett你⋯這樣犯規⋯」對方壓過來的信息素影響了Eddy，他的腿開始有點發軟。Brett抬起他的屁股，而他配合著對方，踢掉了自己的褲子。

「摸摸它⋯嗯？」Brett抓著Eddy的手，放到自己挺立的莖部，隨後雙掌往Eddy身後爬，繼續剛才的開拓工程。Omega的體內總是熱情得非常討喜，Brett感受到手指的阻礙變少，於是他又得寸進尺的塞入了其他被冷落的指頭。

「⋯啊⋯」Eddy雙腿分開的跪在Brett面前，他的上半身衣著仍然維持剛下飛機時的整齊，但他光裸的臀部中央，一束沾滿透亮分泌液的手指，正模仿著性交的節奏往深處不停的插入。Eddy覺得他整個人都熱了起來。

「⋯—？」Brett作妖的手被Eddy握住，手指被對方拔出來時，他聽到Eddy的一聲哼哼。Eddy壓低骨盆，把自己的後穴往Brett的龜頭靠近。

「Brett，你到底⋯想我沒⋯？」Brett瞪著眼吸了一大口氣。他的Omega丟出這問題的同時，腰身一矮，用穴內的括約肌將Brett的頭部吸入身體裡，他的性器一半被對方的體溫加熱，另一半卻還暴露在車內的冷氣下。

「Eddy——」正當Brett想乾脆扣住對方的腰往下壓時，被他隨手放在手煞車旁的手機響了起來。他只好一手扶著對方，一手劃開螢幕上的接聽鍵。

「⋯對⋯是⋯——！！」Brett回應助理的話有幾秒鐘的停頓。他身上的Eddy，像是不滿他藉由接電話的機會，而逃避Eddy的問句般，直直往Brett的性器一坐，將Brett完全吃進去後還故意絞緊肉壁。Brett彷彿被緊緊握住一樣。

「⋯Eddy⋯」Brett語速加快的處理掉電話。Eddy壓著他的肩膀限制他的活動，他只能被動的坐在駕駛位，被他的Omega用穴內的嫩肉摩擦。打從一開始就被點燃的慾火，被Eddy這一番撩撥下不減反增。

「—啊⋯！」生理上的懸殊還是讓Eddy的勢頭逐漸消逝，插入帶來的Alpha信息素，讓Omega的身體越來越進入狀況。腿根開始泛麻，Eddy只能吃力的僵著腰，才能繼續上下吞吐Brett的莖身。

「啊啊！Brett⋯！⋯Brett—！」而隱忍多時的Alpha，終於等到機會奪回主導權。他按開安全帶的鎖，恢復自由的同時手臂一環，緊抓住幾分鐘前還耀武揚威的Omega，提腰就是一通猛頂。

「⋯哈⋯哈啊啊—啊⋯」Eddy向後傾的被彎身的Brett卡在懷裡操，兩人面對面相疊擠在駕駛座裡，他看不到背後的方向盤距離自己多遠，深怕誤按喇叭的顧慮，讓Eddy有意的往Brett的方向動。

「今天這麼浪？」對方的積極讓Brett更不想放過Eddy。被磨了這麼久，是時候該討回來了。當然還有高額利息。

「哼⋯哼⋯啊啊⋯」Brett將津液刷滿Eddy的頸子，還特別關照腺體的位置，來回舔壓了好幾次。

Brett今天的攻勢一點餘地不留，可Eddy不敢在駕駛座內亂動，只能抽泣著打開身體，任由對方享用。

「Brett⋯不要⋯啊！—」Eddy感受到對方的性器正在試圖往生殖道鑽入。這個行為往往令Eddy又愛又怕，全身上下最敏感的黏膜被摩擦的麻爽，讓Eddy想溺死在快感的深淵裡，可是來自Omega的本能，又讓他控制不住的渴望被插入更多更多。⋯⋯太淫蕩了。Eddy只想把自己掩起來。

「嗚⋯哼—啊⋯」Brett當然不會讓他如願的逃過一劫。Eddy顫著腿被操進生殖腔，Brett在裡面惡劣的衝刺幾下，滿意的收穫了一個滿臉淚痕的Eddy。是爽哭的吧⋯⋯Brett邪惡的想。

「Brett！！！」原先夾著Eddy身子的人突然將駕駛座的椅背放下，Eddy被慣性向前拉，變成整個人騎坐在Brett的陰莖上。

「動一動⋯嗯？⋯像剛才那樣⋯」Brett從下方撫上Eddy的臉，上頭的淚水都還沒乾透。

「⋯我⋯嗚⋯Brett——⋯」Eddy覺得他的Alpha就是個愛記仇的壞蛋。剛剛被刺激了一頓生殖道，而現在對方還抵在裡面，Eddy的腰根本虛軟得連一寸都移動不了。他貓著身子，雙手摸上Brett的胸膛，試圖向他的Alpha求情。

「⋯玩得很開心？」Brett垂眼看著他的Omega。

「⋯⋯沒有⋯」Eddy心虛的否認Alpha的秋後算帳。他只是突然想皮一下而已，Brett應該⋯不會介意⋯吧？

「呵呵⋯但我挺喜歡的—」Brett又用他那可以殺死人的低沈音色對著Eddy笑，而Eddy窘得直接從脖子紅到耳根。

「那⋯——哦？」Brett重新開始抽送時，Eddy收在外套口袋的手機唱出了響亮的鈴聲，是首輕快的帕格尼尼。

「是坐你隔壁的那個小提琴呢⋯她不是也挺欣賞你？⋯嗯？」Brett一邊上下扯著Eddy的腰，一邊把手機遞到對方眼前，作勢要Eddy接電話。

「⋯Brett⋯Brett⋯」Eddy怎麼可能接得了電話。他光是要忍住呻吟，搖著頭叫出對方的名字求饒，就已經用掉了全部的力氣。

Brett終於把手機收回去，可他按下接聽的同時，抬臀瘋狂的侵犯身上的人。

「⋯——！」Eddy真的壓不住聲音了，他慌不擇路的抓過Brett還靠在他頰邊的手，咬著對方的大拇指就含進口腔裡用力吸，他只能想盡辦法把自己的嘴堵起來。

「⋯嗯，Eddy他⋯今天可能都不會有空了。⋯對⋯我是他先生。⋯嗯，再見。」電話那頭的人明顯地沒有意料到Brett的答覆，對方愣了許久，才驚覺失禮的趕緊掛斷電話。

「⋯真色情⋯」Brett把手機丟回口袋，而正在被他操幹的人還巴著他的手指頭猛吸。平常臉皮挺薄的Eddy，香豔起來簡直讓Brett欲罷不能。

「⋯啊啊！⋯Brett⋯不要了⋯啊！⋯」Eddy欲哭無淚的仰頭喊著Brett，對方掐著他的腰往下壓，同時莖柱配合著往上插，他只能開著腿乖乖承受Brett對他生殖腔的頂撞。

而在Eddy的餘光裡，自己和整個車體都隨著Brett的撞擊而震動。⋯太羞恥了。任誰看到，都會清楚車裡面正發生著什麼。

「⋯還沒呢Eddy，我得好好的跟你說說⋯我有多‘想你’——」身體力行的全部告訴你。

「啊⋯！Brett⋯！！⋯」Eddy後悔死自己先前對Brett的撩弄了，然而鐵面無私的楊少東才不會接受淘氣鬼的賴皮，他當然要把他的‘想念’，給一滴不漏的灌到Eddy身體裡。

「⋯⋯嗚⋯」被教訓得夠嗆，Eddy開著腿趴在Brett的身上喘氣。Brett又把椅背調高了點，用手來回按摩著Eddy的腰背。

「我沒有一天不想你，Eddy⋯」Brett對著Eddy的耳道，用氣音把他的話傳到Eddy耳膜。而Eddy聞言，換了個方向把臉藏進Brett另一側的肩窩裡。

Eddy突然可以體會Brett的不自在了。原來⋯⋯可以這麼令人難為情嗎？

哦，想起來要害羞了。Brett親了親Eddy的側頸，握起對方的手輕捏。

Eddy放鬆的隨Brett掰弄他的指關節。Brett用指甲刮著對方按弦而長出的繭，他覺得，是時候該用點什麼東西，將Eddy的無名指給環起來了。⋯唔，他的Eddy太招人了。

-


	13. 番外 3

這不能怪Eddy。

從前尚未被標記時，日常服用的保護單身Omega的抑制劑，使得Eddy只會在發情期到來時有些微的體溫上升，往往睡個幾覺就能自行緩解，因此發情期這件事兒一直沒有被Eddy放在心上。

⋯可Eddy現在有了Alpha。失去抑制劑的調控，Eddy被壓抑了二十幾年的發情熱循著他的激素週期藉機迸發出來。

後頸燙起來的時候他正坐在第二小提琴的分部裡，和其他同事趁著彩排的中場休息為琴調音。突如其來的熱意從腺體的位置沿著脊椎往下一路點燃，飆升的心跳讓Eddy腦袋完全空白，他沒有經歷過完整的發情期。

「Eddy？？」同事們或擔憂或探詢的目光聚焦在這個認真可愛的Omega身上，鬼靈精怪的小年輕時常逗得大家發笑。

「⋯⋯」Eddy自己也不明白發生了什麼，他只覺得無助而迫切地想奔往他的Alpha身邊。他匆忙地放下琴，在還有力氣時衝出練團室，死命地戳著上樓的電梯鍵。

Eddy沒有餘力向同事們仔細解釋，他們隱約猜到Eddy的另一半可能也在公司裡的某個部門，畢竟後頸的咬痕騙不了人。而和楊少東的花邊新聞不久就被其他八卦給擠了下去，因而大家都十分好奇Eddy那位行事低調的情人究竟長得什麼樣兒。

「⋯Brett！」等不及敲門就扭開門把闖入，Eddy慶幸他的Alpha今日沒有離開公司處理外務。

「⋯這筆編制⋯，嗯⋯」慣常忙碌的Brett正對著耳麥和下屬推敲公事，他聽到動靜，餘光瞄見自己的Omega溜進辦公室，便鬆開臉上微皺的表情向對方拉起笑容致意。

接著，Brett又將注意力挪回電腦螢幕上聽取對方的回報，直到他被人拉扯大腿處的西褲。

「Eddy！？」只一眼，Brett就趕緊掐掉了通話坐直身體。

他的Omega滿臉焦急的跪到他椅邊，動作僵硬而急迫地想要解開他的襠部。

「Eddy！Eddy！」Brett擔心的握住Eddy仍在抖的雙手，捧起對方的臉想弄清楚他的Omega為何突然失態。

⋯直到他感受到空氣裡迸裂出來的濃濃信息素。

他的Omega發情了。

「Brett⋯我好奇怪⋯怎麼辦⋯⋯」Eddy跌坐回Brett的鞋邊，他無助的捏著Brett的褲腳，腦袋和急速的心跳一樣失控。

「Eddy，看著我⋯Eddy⋯」Brett心疼的趕緊從椅子上移到Eddy面前的地板，他摸上對方燙人的頰，低緩的向他的Omega傳達關懷和安撫。

「⋯Brett⋯」本來心思就敏感的Eddy怕極了，他握住Brett的手掌，將蓄積在眼眶的淚往對方掌心摩蹭。

「Eddy，你發情了⋯別怕⋯，我在。」Brett講述得特別慢，他知道他的情人需要點時間消化心中的慌亂。

Brett輕輕將手覆上Eddy的後頸。他不會像世俗的框架那樣，責備因爲大意而在公眾場合發情的Omega，何況是他的Eddy。

⋯Brett只有滿滿的自責。順遂的兩人生活和繁重的工作，Brett輕忽了他的Omega的單純程度，光是想到Eddy自己一人在眾目睽睽下，被陌生的身體狀況嚇得擔心受怕，Brett心裏一陣發酸。

「⋯Brett⋯愛我⋯Brett⋯」被半抱到平時小憩用的床舖上的Eddy，緊抓著Alpha的手腕不讓對方退開，他無法忍受Brett再次離開他的視線。

「Eddy⋯給我幾分鐘。」Brett吻了吻Omega的額角，將人的手塞進被窩裡，轉過身去用電話和秘書及助理大致交代些事情，以免被誤認為總經理失蹤而闖進辦公室來。

「⋯」放下話筒，Brett喘了口粗氣，辦公室內濃郁的Omega信息素也嚴重影響了他這個Alpha。

「⋯Eddy！」重新踏入休息間，Brett感覺自己的腦內被點炸了沖天炮。他的Omega遲遲得不到Alpha 的信息素，難耐的咬著Brett早上隨手換下來丟在床上的襯衫，貓著腰將半硬的性器一下一下的往床單上蹭。

「Brett⋯要你⋯嗚⋯」Eddy抬起埋在襯衫裡的臉，抓摳著床單上的花紋，雙眼矇矓的對他的Alpha表達渴求。

「⋯」Brett鬆了鬆領帶，跪上床沿摸上Eddy的唇，而Omega不滿於他緩慢的動作，撐起身體攬住他的背脊，將他整個人往床上拖。他順著力道陷進床墊，不忘支起手肘以免壓疼了他的Omega。

「Brett⋯快點⋯嗯嗯⋯」Eddy伸手抓住Brett剛碰到穴口的手指往外拉，並抬起雙腿將對方的胯部勾過來。他等不及Brett的前戲了，他只想趕快被填滿。

「會受傷⋯噢！—」Brett一個不察，被奮起的Omega推到一旁。只見剛剛還軟在身下的人，挺著腰騎上Brett的小腹磨蹭，後穴因發情而增量的滑液糊得Brett的恥毛一簇一簇的發亮。

「—Eddy、嗯！⋯」Brett被貿然塞進異常亢奮的肉穴裡，他被又吸又擠的快感激出Alpha強烈的交配慾，從不久前開始增強的Alpha 信息素瞬間包圍了他的Omega。

「快動啊⋯！啊！—啊！Brett！⋯」還坐在Brett男根上亂擼的Eddy，在注意到對方眼神銳利起來前就被揪著胯骨向上戳刺，Alpha脹大的性器撐滿入口的環狀肌和腸道，直直撞上凸出的攝護腺磨動，Eddy立時被頂塌了腰，只能撐在Brett的胸膛上放送膩人的呻吟。

「等⋯Brett⋯啊哈—」Omega的肌耐力逐漸跟不上Alpha的速度，Brett環上Eddy的腰強勢的將人壓進床榻裡，他拉下深紅色的領帶將Omega骨感的腕子綁在一塊兒推到頭頂上，咬了Eddy的唇和下巴後捏起對方的腳踝從側邊插入。

「哈、哈⋯大⋯好大⋯」鮮少使用的衝刺角度和體位別有醉人之處，而Alpha的深入淺出讓Eddy的整個後穴都受到大範圍的刺激。

「⋯真會吸⋯」Brett微喘著用前端用力磨擦Eddy最喜歡的地方，也就是生殖道開口附近的黏膜，處於發情期而禁不起欺負的內穴立刻不自主的痙攣收放，大量分泌出的滑液涮上Brett的性器，自己Omega的信息素惹得Brett脹得更大。

「Brett⋯棒、哦⋯」Eddy眯起雙眼，用鼻音哼著Alpha的名字，大膽的表達被愛人插入的愉悅，平時的羞臊全然不見蹤影。

Brett埋在Omega的身體裡一來一回的抽送，伴侶間信息素的交融反饋在兩人的感官裡，他邊捏Eddy的臀丘邊頂胯，享受著對方身體的顫動。

「⋯嗚、手～Brett～」Eddy側躺的角度以及行動受限的雙手，讓他難以伸手臂擁抱他的Alpha，他撒嬌似的將手伸向Brett，希望對方把繞著的領帶解開。

⋯不過Brett暫時不打算依著Omega的意思。

「乖，讓我進去⋯⋯」Brett翻正Eddy的身子，扯著領帶將對方的手按回床頭上，下腹壓在對方雙臀間進出，他用柱頭戳了戳生殖道的位置，誘哄身下的人對自己徹底打開身體。

「⋯Brett、哼嗯⋯啊⋯」發情期不斷蠕動的肌肉層熱情地吸吮Brett的莖柱，Eddy拱腰使自己更貼近Brett，他的Alpha正使出渾身解數在取悅他。

「標記我、標記我⋯Brett！嗯⋯嗯—」Brett聞言狠狠的從Eddy的肩膀一路啃至後頸，舔弄腺體時耳邊漫出Omega飽含哽咽的喘息，雖然早已是標記的關係了，但Eddy這一席話令獨佔慾和控制欲極強的Brett更沸騰，⋯誰能抵抗得了此刻滿腦子只想被Brett佔有的Eddy呢？

「⋯齁⋯哼！～」平時收緊的生殖道被Brett的性器撐開來碾磨，Eddy無法自持的緊閉雙眼，皺著眉露出享受的表情，他的呻吟不自覺夾雜更多氣音。

Omega發情的時候著實太過勾人了。Brett咬上Eddy偏紅色的唇，吞掉對方未出口的聲音，成功的誘使Eddy睜開濕得發亮的眼睛，如此接近的距離下，泛紅的眼白、深棕色的虹膜、甚至是黑色瞳孔的縮放都能看得清清楚楚。

因為被吻住雙唇而改由Eddy鼻子哼出來的呻吟，經過鼻腔的共鳴而音調更高更急促，發情期大大提升的敏感度之下，Eddy沈淪性愛的生理反射藏都藏不住。

「不行⋯要給我⋯嗯、射給我⋯Brett、嗚—」Eddy察覺到分泌些許前液的Alpha有從生殖腔撤離的趨勢，他著急的哽著吟哦努力夾緊內壁試圖困住Brett的陰莖，他想被他Alpha的愛液充填。

「Eddy—」Brett溢了幾聲低喘，他原先只是打算換個區塊疼愛對方，出乎意料的收穫了Eddy情急之下的淫穢挽留，對方渴望的表現和內穴的絞動惹得Brett再次插進深處衝刺，盡情的撞擊整個生殖腔的肉壁。

「哼嗯—！⋯」Eddy身體的每一吋都因Brett的致命刺激而顫慄，掉得更兇的淚珠沾上濃密的睫毛。

不僅是肉體的歡愉，Eddy和Brett之間的情意，讓Eddy逐漸放下初次面對發情期的恐懼，他何其幸運，能在Omega生理心理最脆弱的發情期，將自己交給他最愛的人。

咬頸、內射，每一對Alpha和Omega確立關係時必經的過程，是此刻讓Eddy安下心的良藥。

Eddy不斷的央求Brett咬他，只有當Brett應著他的要求，將他擰成易於標記的姿勢做愛時，Eddy想被瘋狂佔有的慾望才逐漸獲得滿足。

「⋯」辦公室的空調聲音，唰唰唰的混入Brett翻動文件紙頁的動靜裡。

Brett正抓緊時間，將需要立即處理的事項安排好。他花了一上午的功夫，才讓飢渴的Omega疲累的入睡，他尚且不清楚Eddy的體質和發情期的狀況，因此他得儘快挪騰出能運用的空檔，以便照顧Eddy後續的需求。

「⋯Brett！」半開的休息間房門邊冒出了一塊衣角，Eddy悶悶的聲音被丟出來，他臉色不大美麗的對著Brett噘嘴。

「寶貝，不多睡一會？」Brett放柔音色回應，他的Omega大概又犯上起床氣了。

「⋯⋯」Eddy聞言將眉頭擠得更緊，他推開門板，將整個身子暴露到Brett的目光下。

「⋯身體⋯好些⋯了嗎？」Brett結巴了。

他的Eddy只有上身隨意披著Brett的白襯衫，輕扶著木頭門框，不久前做愛留下的痕跡在裸體上漸漸顯影，Eddy步伐吃力的將自己挪到Brett椅子的跟前。

「不好！⋯你壞！」Eddy咬了咬下唇，對Brett軟音埋怨。

「Eddy—⋯！」Brett擔心Eddy出現什麼新的不適，欲從座位上站起來，卻被他的Omega給推回椅墊內，Eddy乾澀的唇壓上來，隨即巧勁並用的爬到Brett大腿上。

Brett趕緊用手臂抱好Eddy的後腰，協助正調整雙腿位置、跨坐到Brett身上的Omega維持住平衡。

「寶貝，等等—！」Brett看明白時已經來不及阻止，Eddy對著Brett重新拾綴好的衣著擺弄半天，原來是想把自己插到Brett的陰莖上！

「噢—⋯」

「啊—⋯」

倏然結合讓兩人同時發出喘聲，再度插入顯得非常容易，只因Eddy的後穴裡鋪滿了Brett的精液。

方才Brett射進去Eddy裡面的量不少，而且短時間內兩人多次交合，為防止Eddy受傷和不舒服，Brett事後只輕柔的擦乾淨Eddy身體外邊，並沒有更進一步清理穴內殘留的東西。

「嗯⋯好粗⋯⋯」Eddy抬頭發出滿意的嘆息，他搭在Brett脖子上的手捏了捏Brett的肩膀，還用穴口的環狀肌肉夾那根粗大，催促他的Alpha接手勞作。

「—Eddy⋯」Brett當然不會令他的Omega失望，開腿嵌在他腰腹上的Eddy，整個人散發著非常濃郁的、屬於Brett的信息素氣味，成因不言而喻。⋯Brett能感受到，他的Alpha本能十足歡騰的燃燒。

「嗯⋯舒服⋯哦！⋯Brett～」Eddy不久前於睡醒後產生的不滿，又被性交所帶來的暢快給撫平，被Alpha擁在懷裡抽插讓Eddy興奮的顫抖，他挺腰方便Brett捏咬他緊實的胸肌。

「哈、Brett⋯還要⋯我還要～哼嗯～」Eddy卡在兩人下腹間的性器又迎來一次高潮，他在Brett體貼的放慢速度時擺腰讓自己往下坐更深。

「快⋯嗯！操到⋯我懷上⋯啊！Brett！—」浪語被Eddy尖聲抖出，他抓了Brett捏在他腰上的手，將對方掌心按向自己小腹，向Brett發出任何Alpha都抗拒不了的勾引。

Brett又深吸了口氣以掩飾差點裂開的表情。他的Omega發情期的表現，大概是全天下Alpha夢想中的模樣了。⋯又浪又可人。

「—嗯！⋯」又灌入一記愛液，Brett將下巴放在Eddy的鎖骨上喘息，對方濕滑的頸子縮了一下，又抬手環上Brett的背肌。

「⋯癢⋯」Eddy激情未退的身體，在Brett摸上他的胯骨時沿著腿根打顫。

「剛才不高興了？」Brett的手撫過Eddy的腰和大腿，溫和的釐清對方的表現，他不想遺漏Omega的負面情緒。

「Brett⋯你不行再偷偷拿出去⋯」皺了皺臉才回答，Eddy只想一直跟Brett黏在一起。⋯各種意義上的‘黏’。

「⋯呵，夫人這麼霸道啊⋯？」獲得出乎意料的回應，Brett低低的笑了出聲，這些伴隨的腹部震動，害Eddy反射性的夾緊臀部。⋯原來他的Omega，在不滿他擅自拔出性器回到工作崗位上呢。

「—好。以後都留在裡邊，不隨便出來了⋯嗯？」Brett掺著笑意，說著依從對方的話，還揉了揉Eddy的屁股。

「⋯嗯⋯好喜歡你⋯Brett⋯」對於Alpha的答覆感到滿意，Eddy用鼻頭蹭蹭Brett的臉，溫存的將兩人的氣息給攪在一塊兒。⋯對Eddy而言，集狂野和溫柔於一身的Brett，魅力真的太大了⋯

「⋯」Brett終於忍不住湊上前去咬破Eddy的唇。他用力的吸吮對方深粉色的唇角和舌，手勾緊懷裡人的腰，將Eddy往他身上壓。

「嗯～」穴裡突然間硬起來的肉柱，因Brett的動作而戳了Eddy好幾下，Eddy的鼻腔溢出一串甜哼。

Brett覺得自己快死了。

Brett猜想，他大概會成為世界上第一個被自己Omega萌死的Alpha⋯⋯⋯

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就很想看Eddy發情(///▽///)

**Author's Note:**

> 太想吃追妻XX場的糧了嗚嗚嗚嗚qqqqqqqq


End file.
